To Make Life More Complicated
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: This isn't your average time travel story. When the three pranksters of the family get a hold of a time turner things start to spiral out of control, but not once. Twice. In one day. And James, better look out, his mother is not too happy. HP/GW, GrW/AJ, HG/RW, BW/FD, TL/VW, basically JK rowlings pairings. Time Travel story.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you can handle ALL of them alone?" Hermione asked Ginny hesitantly.

"Hermione, I love having the kids over. Seriously it's not going to kill me. Anyways you just get off to work and you can pick them up tomorrow. It's nice for the kids to have a family sleepover." Ginny said walking Hermione to the door.

"I know you can take care of them, it's just I have that feeling in my stomach that something is going to go wrong." Hermione stepped out to the front step of the Potter Manor.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's probably just your mind over thinking something. But you'd better go, I mean, you'll be late for work. Don't worry about me; I also have Victoire and Teddy with me." Hermione nodded with no other counter argument.

"Alright, floo me if you need anything."

"Alright, bye Hermione." Ginny said before closing the front door and sighing. She walked into her living room to take note of what the kids were doing. Teddy and Victoire were watching Roxanne and Molly playing exploding snaps. Lily and Hugo were playing a game of wizards' chess while Lucy whispered moves into Lily's ear so she didn't lose too badly. Dominique was enjoying a copy of _Witch Weekly. _While Rose and Albus worked on their summer homework from Hogwarts. But, Ginny's eyes drifted to Fred II, James, and Louis who were quietly talking in the corner.

Ever since they went to Hogwarts, they had been taking their pranks as serious as her older brothers George and Fred did way back when. If only their uncle, Fred, could see them now. The worst part about watching her kids prank their family was the memories it brought back. The kids had been completely oblivious of their past at Hogwarts and Voldemort's time until last year, when Headmistress McGonagall insisted on teaching about their past. She made Ginny's husband donate memories to show the students what he did.

"Alright, everyone, what do you want for lunch?" Ginny almost yelled over the many conversations.

"Um, can we have croque madams?" Dominique, Bill and Fleur's second daughter, asked innocently.

"What is that?" James, Ginny's first son, asked his cousin.

"You would know it as grilled cheese with ham and an egg on the top. But because my mum is French I grew up calling them croque madams."

"Sure, I can make you that, Dominique. Does everyone want that as well?" Ginny asked around the room.

"Mummy, can I have chicken nuggets?" Lily, Ginny's youngest child but only daughter, asked with puppy eyes, the same ones Ginny would always give her parents.

"Of course, does anyone else want either of those two?"

"Croque madam, please." Victoire, Louis and Teddy said in unison.

"Chicken nuggets!" Everyone answered in response.

"I'll make both, don't worry." Ginny left the room shaking her head. Her family definitely got their appetites from their Weasley genes.

* * *

"Good now that she's gone, we can execute our plan." James whispered to Fred II and Louis.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, we're going to get in a lot of trouble." Louis, Bill and Fleur's youngest child and only son, asked with his concern showing through.

"I'm positive we should do that. I mean, we take it, we'll show it off to the family, and then put it back. It's nothing more than just a little scare. What harm could that do?" James was always the best persuader of the group of boys.

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen today." Louis said holding his stomach.

"Probably just nerves. Anyway after seeing the working of one last year during Dad's memories, it's perfect to go and find it."

"But what if it's with Aunt Hermione?" Fred II, George and Angelina's first child, whispered to his prank partners.

"Then the mission would be incomplete, but I'm 99.6 percent sure that it's in Dad's study. I over heard him say something to Mum about it being in there. I think he said that he needed to bring it to the Ministry because they wanted to check it out for defects because of how old it is."

"Well, then maybe we should wait until it comes back approved with no defects. I mean what if it explodes or something while we're holding it?" Fred II asked scared.

"It won't! We'll just be patient. Come on! Before Mum comes back." James was always known to have his dad's patience, but he'd always protest the fact that he had his mum's temper. The three boys sneaked up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion. They quickly shuffled to the door that led to the forbidden room. Well, it was only forbidden to the children of the family. "Ready?" James asked looking over his shoulder to the nervous boys about five feet away. They nodded. James took out his wand and said a quick _'Alohamora' _but nothing happened.

"You really don't think Uncle Harry is that thick to simply protect his study with a small locking charm, do you?" Louis asked like the answer was obvious.

"Well, if you're so clever, then you get us in." Louis stepped in front of the door and took out a safety pin from his pocket. He kneeled down to the key hole and stuck the pin inside it. "What are you doing?" James asked from behind him.

"A trick Uncle George taught me so I could steal Dominique and Victoire's diaries way back when."

"What? Dad taught that to you but not to me?" Fred II asked in shock. Louis rolled his eyes at Fred's terrible timing.

"Fred, I'll teach it to you later, okay. Let's first focus on getting inside." But then a click came from the door and it slowly swung open. James had never been in here before. It was dark and gloomy but still neat. His entire house had always stayed organized for as long as he could remember. He quickly shuffled to the cabinet that was filled with little items for his dad's work. He dug through the valuable items until he found what he was looking for. It was a gold necklace with an hour glass in the middle of the pendant.

"Alright, let's get out of here." James said quickly. The three boys ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"What are you three so happy about?" Teddy asked with his arm around Victoire.

"Oh, nothing." Louis said looking around the room like he had never seen it. Fred II was rocking back and forth on his feet and James was staring at his feet.

"You lot are definitely up to something." Victoire said getting up from the couch. "What have you done this time?"

"Look what we got! It's an important artifact of the Golden Trio themselves!" James said holding up the necklace for the entire room to see. Lily gasped as she saw the pretty necklace but she was smarter than James and knew that it was something that shouldn't be tampered with.

"Give it here James." Teddy said holding his hand out for James to set the necklace in.

"No! Catch, Fred!" James threw the gold chain to Fred and he caught it. Victoire quickly moved toward Fred II.

"No, Victoire! Catch, Louis!" Fred threw the necklace over to Louis and he caught it as well. Teddy reached out to grab Louis but he was too quick for him.

"No, Teddy! Catch, James!" Louis said quickly and threw it to James but little did they know James was a little butterfingers. The necklace fell onto the ground right in from of James. The hourglass started to spin uncontrollably and then a light gray dust filled the room.

"James, you're so dead." Lily's simple voice was heard through the smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a big plop and then all of the kids fell onto the floor. But they weren't in the Potter Manor anymore, they were in Grimmauld Place. James shuddered at the look of it. It was different then the Grimmauld Place he went to every summer. He had seen it before in his father's memories but it still creeped him out. Everyone seemed to be observing the house like it was foreign. But before they could say anything, six wands were held out in their faces. James put the time turner behind his back and squeezed it tight, like his life depended on it.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" A gruff voice growled from the man with strawberry blonde hair.

"Well, I'm not sure we can answer that, until we get one answer from you." Teddy responded by walking in front of the kids.

"How do we know you're not going to attack us?" A man with curly, shoulder length hair asked.

"Because we're not death eaters. Call me mad, but I'm positive we're from the future. We just don't know how far."

"It's the year 1995." A deep voice came out from behind the line of wizard's. They turned to see a man with a long, silver beard and spectacles. Albus Dumbledore.

"JAMES, FRED, LOUIS I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Victoire yelled at the boys, who were cowering to her.

"Did you say James?" Sirius asked with a pale face.

"Yes, but not the James you want it to be." Teddy said quietly. Sirius's hope turned into disappointment.

"What year do you say you're from?" Dumbledore asked completely calm.

"2018, sir." Dumbledore nodded his head then looked at the wizard's who still had their wands out.

"I think that we should take them into the kitchen. Um, Molly can you please bring the children down from their bedrooms. I already know who these kids might be and I think they should be here for introductions." Dumbledore opened the hallway for the kids to walk past him. They all settled into the seats at the kitchen.

"Albus, they could be imposters for all we know. Are you sure you don't want to question them?" Mad-eye Moody asked gruffly to the old man who sat himself at the end of the table.

"Alastor, I'm quite sure that they're not a threat. They are just kids."

"But you could do a lot with Polyjuice Potion these days. They could mind as well be death eaters who want to attack us." Dumbledore simply held his hand up to silence his old friend.

"Once we know their names then we'll discuss this." Molly came from the doorway still with the same shocked look as before.

"The kids are coming down now." She said before standing next to her husband.

"Mum, why did you call us down? I was just about to tell Harry a real funny story about our little Ronniekins." A redheaded boy said to his mother with an identical boy next to him.

"Yeah Mum, you yelled right when Georgie got to the good part." The other boy said. Roxanne and Fred II gasped. It was their dad and his twin. Their dad looked so much fuller. Maybe even a little happier. He had some sort of spark in his eye and it wasn't because of the absence of wrinkles.

"It's okay, guys. I didn't want to hear anymore." This time it was a black haired boy with glasses coming through the door followed by another redheaded boy.

"Nonsense, Harry. You were enjoying the story." One of the twins said clapping him on his back. Then a redheaded girl and a bushy, brown haired girl came into the kitchen, rolling your eyes.

"Seriously, your story was one of the most degrading things I've heard in my life. Just give your brother some slack and drop it." The bushy brown haired girl said to the twins.

"People, we have guests." Molly said gesturing to the occupants at the table. The kids faces seemed to drop at the sight of all the people.

"Um, hi. I'll introduce myself first. George Weasley. At your service. Prankster extraordinaire, the better looking one of the twins, and the one behind our brilliant ideas." But the other twin elbowed his side and stepped in front of him.

"Fred Weasley, at greater means of your service. Number one Prankster in Hogwarts. The superior twin. But I can tell you Georgie may have made a mistake. I am the better looking one of the two of us, plus Ron." This time it was the younger red head who elbowed the twin.

"At least I'm one of a kind." The twins looked appalled at their younger brother.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHERS RIGHT NOW!" The boy cowered to his mother and quietly muttered an apology. Rose and Hugo giggled at their father. "Now, introduce yourself."

"Well, um, I'm Ron Weasley," He looked around at the face then looked down at his shoes, "Um, that's about it." He then stepped back. His behavior made all the next generation sad. Uncle Ron was never that way usually. Why would he be now?

"How about you go, Ginny." The bushy haired girl said to the redhead.

"Um, I'm Ginny Weasley. The only girl in the family. The master at the bat-bogey hex." She stepped back and pushed the other girl forward.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm not a Weasley and I'm not related to a Weasley. I'm just a friend of the family. Harry, your last." She stepped back and let the black-haired kid step forward. He seemed almost…mad? Maybe frustrated. No one knew why.

"I'm Harry Potter. But I don't want to be." He was quite short with his words then he stepped back and looked at Dumbledore who was avoiding his gaze.

"Alright I think Introductions are in order for all of you. How about you guys switch places with these children and tell us your name and siblings. Let's stick with first names; I think I already know your last names." A black-haired boy stepped forward with a giant smirk on his face.

"I'm James. The BEST prankster that Hogwarts has ever seen. Girls can't resist themselves when they see me, but that's off topic. My siblings are Al and Lily." He stepped back and aggressively pushed the other boy with black hair forward.

"Um…I'm Al…um…my siblings are James and Lily." He quickly went behind a bushy haired girl and looked down at his shoes. Now a young girl stepped forward with a very innocent expression. She couldn't be older than ten.

"Um…I'm Lily. I don't think I need to tell you who my older siblings are because well, it's obvious." She then moved behind a redheaded boy about her age and pushed him forward.

"Uh, er, I'm Hugo. Uh, my only sibling is Rose and she's super smart…just thought I'd put that out there." He then stepped back, while another girl went forward.

"I'm Rose. My younger and only brother is Hugo." Another boy stepped forward but he had blonde hair.

"I'm Louis. James' partner in crime. My sisters are Dominique and Victoire. Victoire is the one who threatened to murder us not too long ago. But your Albus Dumbledore, so maybe you could lock her up in Azkaban." An older girl with strawberry blonde hair smacked him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For saying that about me," She then turned to the group of people staring at her. "I'm Victoire. Louis and Dominique's older sister. Not that I want to be." Dominique stayed where she was but raised her hand.

"I'm Dominique." Molly and Lucy stepped forward together.

"We're Molly and Lucy. We're not twins but we do everything together." They said in unison. Now Fred II stepped forward a little hesitantly.

"Um…my name is Fredrick. But I go by Fred, or Freddie. I'm James and Louis' last partner in crime." He looked right into his Uncle Fred's eyes then turned around. It was too hard to look at the Uncle who he had never met.

"Um, I'm Roxanne, Fred's sister…apparently." Lastly the boy with the turquoise hair stepped forward.

"Um, I'm Teddy. I have no blood siblings but James, Al, and Lily have been the closest things to siblings I know of." Dumbledore nodded his head then stood up.

"The reason why I never wanted you to share your last names is because I already know them. But I've just realized that many of the others might not know. How about you go ahead and quickly run through last names and then we'll figure out how you got here." Everyone perked up. But the time turner that was in James' hand started to spin outrageously again and then the same smoke filled the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Where would they end up now?

**A/N: I took just another short break from my other story to write this one. I've been wanting to write a time travel story for a while now. I think I can handle two stories at once. I'm writing the next chapter now. Maybe this story could be written completely in one day since I have the day off from everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place dropped to the ground of their new destination. James was the first to look around. It was his home. The Potter Manor. Did they go forward in time? James looked around the ground and saw an unfinished game of wizards' chess where Lily, Lucy and Hugo left it. He saw a copy of _Witch Weekly, _right where Dominique was sitting. The box of exploding snaps was left open, and Rose and Albus' homework was left scattering the floor.

"James. Is everything alright?" His mother called from the kitchen. Most of the past perked up, the voice had sounded familiar.

"Yes, Mum," He turned to the people from the past with a worried look, "Um, maybe you all should take a seat on the couches. This might get a little ugly for me." They all nodded and found a seat. Just then a redheaded woman came into the room and all the newcomers' eyes went wide. It was Ginny. But not the fourteen year old Ginny that was sitting on the couch, but a thirty-five year old Ginny with long red hair and wearing heels.

"James, what in Merlin's…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around at the people who were sitting on the couch. She closed her eyes and quietly counted to three then reopened them. They weren't figments of her imagination they were real. Suddenly her face turned to anger and you could see the evil in her eyes as she looked at her son.

"Mum, please, we don't need to be hasty."

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T MY SON. I MEAN, CAN YOU DO ANYTHING WITHOUT CAUSING TROUBLE. AND DON'T USE THAT WHOLE 'I'M LIVING UP TO MY NAMESAKES' THING BECAUSE I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT." James backed away a little from his mother but Fred II and Louis stepped forward.

"Please, Aunt Ginny, it wasn't him. I promise. We were apart of it too." Fred II said but her anger didn't change.

"Fred, I can't do anything to you because I'm not your mother. I'll leave it to Angelina to yell at you. And I'll let Fleur yell at you too, Louis." Ginny then looked around and walked to the other side of the room. She took the wand out of her pocket and placed it on a side table.

"Um, Aunt Ginny, what are you doing?" Teddy asked.

"I'm keeping my wand out of my reach, so I don't use an unforgivable curse on my own son." She then walked back over to where her son was standing. The Ginny from the past was shocked. That was her wand on the side table. The same wand that was in her pocket at that very moment, that woman was her.

"Mum, can you let dad yell at me? I mean, you get stressed when you yell. Don't you want to leave that to Dad?" James asked trying to find an escape route.

"Why? So that you can get let off. I think he would be as mad as I am. But the only way that they could be here is if you retrieved them," She said pointing to the couch, "And there's only one way to go back into the past and that is to use a time turner," Her voiced turned into a yell, "AND I KNOW THAT THE ONLY ONE WE OWN IS IN YOUR DAD'S STUDY. THE SAME STUDY THAT YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO GO IN. SO NOT ONLY DID YOU ADD STRESS TO ME, BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE PAST, BUT ALSO BREAK A RULE THAT'S BEEN PUT IN PLACE SINCE YOU STARTED TO WALK. AND NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M TURNING INTO MY MOTHER!" She quickly clapped her hand on her mouth and glanced at her mother from the past. "Um, not…that that is a bad thing." She stuttered as she tried to reclaim herself. But her mother only laughed with the rest of the past people except the past version of herself. She then turned back to her son. "I'm not done with you. I'm going to wait until your father comes home to sort out how long you'll be grounded." She walked back over to the side table and picked up her wand.

"Wait…who are you?" Past Ron asked loud enough to be heard but in a pretty small voice. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ginny. You're all from the past, and was brought to the future by my son." Everyone nodded but were still mulling over the fact that this was happening to them. But then Mad-eye Moody raised his wand up to her nose, but Ginny just rolled her eyes again. "Professor Moody, seriously? You can give me Veritiserum for all I care, I'm telling the truth." But his wand didn't budge.

"Prove it to me that you're not a death eater." Ginny looked around at the people who were sitting there.

"I'm a Weasley. I've been one since I was born even though my last name has changed. By the look of the sweater that she's wearing," She said pointing to her younger self, "It looks like you lot came from the year 1995, summer before my fourth year." Now Dumbledore stood up and walked in front of Mad-eye Moody.

"I think that you're not a death eater. I'm sorry, but you probably already know, Alastor is very protective." Ginny nodded and Dumbledore and Moody took their seats.

"I need to floo Hermione. She's the smart one of the family. She'll know how to fix this." Everyone turned into another shocked face.

"Did you just say 'of the family' as in I'm apart of the family?" The young Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, of course your apart of the family. You really think that Ronald was just going to let you marry someone else?" Ron and Hermione paled but the young Harry and Ginny burst into fits of laughter. The older Ginny walked over to the fireplace and called Hermione.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione's head popped into the fireplace.

"Well, it looks like the young pranksters made a mistake." She said turning back to the three guilty boys.

"What kind of mistake?" Hermione asked from the fireplace.

"Trust me, a big one."

"Gin, do you see how my kids never are apart of any problems?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway can you leave work early? I don't want to disrupt the boys from their work because they said that they have located a death eater and are really busy with that."

"Sure I'll be over any moment now." And Hermione's head disappeared. Ginny turned back to the visitors and sighed.

"Um…she's coming. Now, I think names are going to get a little confusing but, hopefully we can bear through it. How about if both of us respond just call me Ginevra or something." Everyone nodded except past Ginny.

"Wait, so you like that name now?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"No. It's just easy for me to be known as." Older Ginny responded. Finally an older Hermione walked out of the fireplace and into the living room.

"So what's the problem now?" Hermione asked, still oblivious to the people sitting on the couch.

"Hermione, turn you head ninety degrees." Older Ginny said sternly. Hermione slowly looked toward the couch and then back at Older Ginny.

"Are those…are…are they….how did….what?" Everyone laughed at Hermione's stuttering. She usually is more composed than that.

"Now you see what the problem is." Ginny said as Hermione walked over to James.

"He doesn't look hurt. Gin, did you hurt him at all?" Older Ginny snorted then grabbed Hermione's arm.

"No, Hermione, we have bigger problems and traveling to Saint Mungo's isn't one of them." Hermione shook her head and walked back to the people on the couch.

"Um, I'm Hermione. But to keep things simple just call me Mione."

"Should we tell them who we're married to, even though they know who you're married to?" Ginny asked. But Hugo finally spoke up.

"I don't care what you do but I'm starving." Hugo grabbed his stomach and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Hugo, stop acting your father and wanting to eat at all the wrong times. We'll get you lunch once we figure out what we're going to do." Hugo nodded then stepped back. "I think we should tell them Ginny." Older Ginny nodded and nodded to three kids, two boys and one girl.

"Alright, these are my kids. Lily Luna, Albus Severus, and James Sirius. James is now fourteen, Albus is now twelve and Lily is ten. My full name now, is Ginevra Molly…Potter." No one said anything. The young Harry and Ginny paled. Everyone else stared at Harry with shock. "And I swear, even if you are from the past, I will bat-bogey hex you if you give Harry another brotherly talk. He did go through those about four times." Everyone looked back at Older Ginny and settled their horror struck faces. Now Hermione spoke.

"I'm Hermione Weasley. These are my kids, Rose and Hugo. Rose is twelve and Hugo is ten. I'm married to Ronald Billius Weasley. The one person I sweared I would never fall in love with." Young Ron paled and young Hermione blushed.

"Now, I'll just say who the rest are, Fred II and Roxanne are both George and Angelina Johnson's kids. Victoire, Dominique and Louis are Bill and Fleur Delacour's kids. Molly and Lucy are Percy and Audrey kids. Yes Percy comes back. And lastly, Teddy is Remus and Tonks son, and my godson."

"What? There must be a mistake, I can't have kids." Remus spoke fast and in panic.

"You can and you did. Before you…" Older Ginny trailed off.

"Before I what?"

"You and Tonks died in the battle." Hermione cut in with a tear falling down her cheek. All of the people from the past gasped. How could they die?

"Who else died?" Sirius asked with sadness hinted in his voice.

"Um, you, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, and…and….Fred." Ginny cracked at saying her brother's name. Molly burst into tears and George hugged his brother. Everyone was crying now.

"Um, even though I love attention, can we all just stop crying over me? I'm sure you all get over it." Fred said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to lose you Fred." George said simply.

"I think that that means you should make every moment with him worth it as a brother, George." Dumbledore said simply handing him a handkerchief.

"Okay, now that we got introductions done, can we have lunch now?" Hugo spoke from behind his mum.

"Hugo, seriously?" Hermione asked but Hugo just shrugged.

"Mione, I'll get them lunch." Older Ginny said leading the kids out to the dining room.

"So, do you know how to get us back?" Ron asked impatiently.

"No, for once in my life, I haven't a clue. I'm positive the kids went back in time with a defected time turner; the Ministry is intercepting them and testing to make sure they're safe. Harry was telling me the other day that he still needed to bring his in. Well, judging by this," She held the smashed time turner, "he won't have one to bring in."

"So, what do we do?" Younger Hermione asked.

"Right now, I think you all will have to stay in the Potter Manor. Well, until we have a plan. Ginny loves having guests over. I think Harry would like it too. But he won't be home until six o'clock, and so will Ron."

"What do we do?" Younger Harry asked.

"You're both aurors. Well, Ronald is a high class auror and Harry is Head Auror. I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. George runs Weasley Wizard Wheezes, it's a joke shop. Bill is still a curse breaker at Gringotts, and Charlie still works with Dragons. Kingsley is Minister, and, um, Mr. Weasley is Deputy Minister almost like an Assistant Minister."

"What about me?" Young Ginny spoke up.

"Well, after you retired from the Holyhead Harpies, you started to write the Quidditch section of the newspapers." Ginny went wide-eyed.

"I played for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Yes, you were the youngest Chaser ever to sign. And then after a year, Gwenog Jones retired, you took over Captain."

"But Ginny doesn't play Quidditch." Fred said simply.

"She does. She was on the Quidditch team after Harry got banned from it fifth year, she also played sixth year, and then on her seventh year."

"What about my sixth year?" Ginny asked.

"There wasn't a Quidditch team that year. Hogwarts was run by death eaters. But you cannot bring that up with Ginny. She doesn't like talking about it. You see, Ronald, Harry and I weren't there; we were on the run. Ginny was there alone and she ran a resistance but she got some terrible consequences. You CANNOT bring it up at all."

"When did Ginny and Harry get together?" Ron asked sternly.

"Sixth year. Right after the championship for the Quidditch cup. Even though Harry was Captain of the Gryffindor team, Professor Snape gave him detention, but because of Ron and Ginny we won!"

"Wait I was on the Quidditch team as well?" Ron was now amazed.

"Yes, you were on it fifth and sixth year as a Keeper. Angelina was captain fifth year and gave it to you because you seemed like you knew what you were doing but, you were the most irritating, nervous boy I'd ever seen." Ron blushed a little. "Anyway, there was a celebration in the Common Room and I think Ginny went in for a hug but, um, Harry didn't. Instead, you two kissed that night in front of everybody. You dated for about six weeks then Harry had to break it off."

"What? Why?" Young Hermione asked quizzically.

"Because if Voldemort knew that Ginny was Harry's girlfriend, he'd probably kidnap her and hold her hostage. It was at Dumbledore's funeral when he did it. I think he'd agree with me when I say that that day was one of the worst days of his life. But you two got together about a month after the war ended."

"Why so long after the war?" Young Hermione asked.

"Because, um, Harry fell into a really bad depression. He started drinking a lot and smoking continuously. It lasted for little over a month, but Ginny set him straight. She threw out all his booze. But they never told me how she stopped him from smoking. I think she wouldn't kiss him with a smoky mouth." Ginny blushed even more whenever Hermione talked about kissing in the context of her and Harry. She had loved Harry since she was five but the whole kissing him thing was foreign to her. They were about to continue the conversation but Older Ginny returned to the room.

"Alright, they're all eating. Well, Hugo is on his seconds and everyone else is on their firsts but still, it's all taken care of." She then noticed everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Oh, we were just talking about Quidditch. You know? Mostly about the championship in your fifth year." Older Ginny groaned, she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm guessing the after party was included?" Hermione nodded. "Perfect…um I think we're going to need to assign some rooms for you all to sleep in. There should be enough rooms in this god forsaken house for all of you to stay here."

"Are you sure, Ginny? I mean, your also keeping all the kids for the night."

"I'm aware of that, Hermione. Anyway, they're just taking up the third floor. The second floor guest bedrooms are free and so are the fourth floor guest bedrooms. And I don't mind taking the couch if I have to. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind either."

"You are not sleeping on a couch. If you have to do that then I'm taking some over to my house."

"Fine. How about Harry and Ron sleep in the first guest bedroom on the second floor, Ginny and Hermione across the hall from them, Fred and George next to Ginny and Hermione's room. Um, Mum and Dad next to Harry's and Ron's bedroom. Kingsley can stay at the end of that hallway. Sirius on the other side of the stair well, Remus next to his bedroom, Tonks across from Sirius', Professor Moody next to Tonks, and Dumbledore on the end of that hallway. And that's that." Hermione was surprised at Ginny's efficiency.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was telling funny stories of their family. Like the time James sent Ginny a toilet seat from Hogwarts because Uncle George told him it would bring back memories. Or the time when Albus blew up James' bedroom door when James ate all of his chocolate frogs. That was Albus' accidental magic and he didn't get in trouble for the door; instead they threw him a party to celebrate being a wizard.

"Hey, Mum, when's dinner?" James asked when he noticed that the night sky was falling in front of the windows.

"Well, we have to wait until your father gets home," She looked at the clock then back at Hermione, "That's strange, Mione. It's seven o'clock and we haven't heard anything from the boys." Hermione shrugged.

"Probably just kept up with work. They did just locate a death eater. Maybe Kingsley is holding a meeting or something." She glanced at the Kingsley that was sitting on the couch. But then the telephone rang. Ginny had a telephone in her home ever since she married Harry. He needed it for work. That's how the Ministry contacted the families of aurors. She quickly got up and answered it.

"Hello... Yes this is she… Oh, but….When will they…Oh I see…Wait, don't they need…can they….," Ginny rolled her eyes as the lady wouldn't let her finish her questions, "Oh…yes…thank you….goodbye." Ginny hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute. She then turned back to the many eyes that were watching her. "Um, will you excuse me for a moment?" She sped walked to the door that led to the back deck. She went to the railing of it and looked up at the sky.

"Um, I'm going to make sure she's okay." Older Hermione said quickly following her out of the room. "Ginny, are you okay?" Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm perfectly fine."

"No, Ginny, you're crying for a reason." Ginny turned to look at Hermione. This did affect her too.

"They've been sent out to go capture the death eater. The trip is supposed to last two weeks. Why couldn't they have waited until after this mess was sorted out? Why couldn't this mess wait until he came back? I can't handle this on my own."

"Gin, you're not alone. I'm here, George is here, and your parents are here. Not everyone is an auror, Ginny."

"Yes, but Harry is. And in our vows we both said we'd handle everything together. He should be helping me with this."

"Ginny, he doesn't know yet."

"I know. But of course it happens all on the same day. I think fate's trying to test me." Hermione hugged her best friend tight.

"Remember, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Can you stay here? I mean, you'd be going home to an empty house. How about you stay here until they come back?" Hermione nodded, she supposed it was best.

"I think we should break the news to the rest of the family." Ginny wiped away the last little tears that rimmed her eye, and took one deep breath to pull herself together.

"Alright, let's go." They walked into the house acting like nothing had happened. They entered the living room where the rest of the people sat, waiting for them. "Um, everyone, Ron and Harry were sent on a two week auror mission to capture the death eater they located." Everyone gasped except the younger versions of Harry and Ron.

"Can we owl them, or patronus them?" Lucy asked with a trace of hope in her voice.

"No, it would risk the death eater finding them first." Older Hermione said sincerely.

"How often do they get sent on auror missions?" Sirius asked.

"Occasionally, but I don't remember one being this long. Yet, as Head Auror, Harry usually stays an extra day to do a follow up." Older Ginny said strongly.

"Let me guess, you two don't like it when they get sent away." Young Hermione said sympathetically.

"Well, I never fancy it. Plus, it's not everyday when people from the past get sent here. Of course, both happen on the same day, with my luck." Older Ginny said rolling her eyes. Can life get anymore complicated? ...Yes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! Also, I'm going to be alternating stories ("As Time Flies By" and "To make life more complicated") So the next chapter won't be added until another chapter is added to the other story. Does that make sense? Watch, it probably won't last long because I have a short span of being organized. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Thanks again. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry? Does this seem a bit strange to you?" Young Ron asked when they entered their room.

"What do you think Ron? Do you think I'm finding this usual? Of course it's strange. I mean, I marry your sister. Not that that's a bad thing by any stretch but…I've never thought of her as anymore than a friend."

"I know what you mean mate." Harry looked up smirking at his best friend.

"No you don't. Hermione has always been your love interest since the day you guys met." Ron's ears turned red.

"NO! I thought she was a stuck up brat."

"Okay, maybe a bit of an exaggeration. But I know that you two already like each other. I'm just surprised you guys finally get together." Ron squinted at him in confusion.

"Why? Do you think we're too cowardly to get together?"

"No, of course not, I just always thought that you two would never get past the whole I-secretly-have-a-crush-on-them faze." Now that Ron's ears were fully reddened, his face started to blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Ron muttered before plopping on the bed closest to the window.

"Sure you don't." Harry said before jumping on the other bed that was closer to the closet.

That night Ginny Potter couldn't stop tossing and turning. She was on her side of the bed staring at the empty space that was next to her. The worst part was that he was there in her house. But it wasn't the him that usually was there. Boy, it was complicated.

Ginny got up early in the morning because she couldn't sleep. She went straight downstairs and started to make breakfast for everyone. She was glad that she had picked up the techniques her mum taught her because she was about to feed many mouths and it needed to be a decent meal. After making half of what she needed to, some footsteps were being heard coming down the stairwell. Ginny looked at the clock, it was already seven in the morning. She turned around and found the younger version of herself.

"Um…hello." The young girl said nervously.

"You know, you shouldn't be scared of me. I am you, you know."

"I know, it's just I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. But you seem to be all relaxed and calm like you've done this before." Older Ginny put the pan back on the stove and turned back to the young girl.

"Well, I've never dealt with anything like this before. I mean, the only way I dealt with pranks going out of hand when I was younger, was bat-bogey hexing the daylights out of whoever did it. But now that I'm an adult, I can't anymore. It's considered child abuse. Now all I can do, is wait for my husband to come home and referee to make sure I don't kill my own son." Younger Ginny widened her eyes when she mentioned having a husband.

"Yeah, that other thing is also hard to wrap my head around." Older Ginny snorted.

"Let me guess, Hermione already had the talk with you about giving up on him, right? Or at least forgetting about him before he comes around? Yeah, I remember that conversation like it was yesterday."

"Well, for me… it was yesterday." Older Ginny turned back to her frying pan. Older Ginny couldn't respond because there were more footsteps coming down the steps.

"Morning, Mum. What's for breakfast?" James asked followed by Fred II and Louis.

"No pleases? For your information I'm not making you any breakfast." James' face dropped fast.

"But…Mum…you can't…but that's not….what about…I'm going to starve."

"You should have thought about being starved before you demanded for breakfast with no pleases." James looked around the kitchen and noticed all the food that was already made.

"But then…Who's all that for?" James said, pointing to all the food that lined the counters. Younger Ginny was admiring how good she was going to be at parenting.

"All that food? Oh, that's for Ron. When he was fifteen he ate anything and everything. I thought I'd be safe and cook him extra." James was now completely angry with his mother. He knew she was joking around but no one, not even his parents, were allowed to taunt him with food.

"MUM! Please! Just let me have one of those plates!" Footsteps came down the stairwell again.

"Who knew Mum's temper passed through generations." Ron said sleepily. He was followed by Harry, who looked like he felt uncomfortable. Older Ginny took note of this. She wasn't planning on calling him out in front of everyone but she planned to talk to him in private to make sure he wasn't too traumatized.

"So, everyone I made scrambled eggs with bacon. Also you can pour yourselves a glass of pumpkin juice." Older Ginny announced to everyone who was grabbing the food.

All of the kids that were awake sat down at the dining room table and started to eat. Older Ginny sighed when she realized that there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit at the table at once. She looked around the room for ideas on where to sit people. And then it hit her. The Ballroom. Because the Potter Manor was passed down through generations, it had rooms from the early 1800's, the ballroom being one of them. Ginny thought that maybe she could conjure a few tables and chairs up so she could seat everyone at one place. But everyone looked comfortable at the regular dining room table, so she decided not to disturb them. Soon, Dumbledore came slowly walking down the wide stairwell, he nodded appreciatively to the many 'good mornings' that were spoken to him but he went straight to the older Ginny.

"Well, hello Mrs. Potter. How are you doing this fine morning?" Ginny handed him a plate and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm just fine, Professor Dumbledore, thank you." Dumbledore nodded then sat down at the table by all the kids. James, Fred II, and Louis stared at him in awe.

"Is there something in my beard?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No, sir. We just…we just wanted…we just wanted to ask you…if…you know…given the circumstances…you weren't going to give dad the cold shoulder?" James said innocently. The young Harry looked up hopeful at Dumbledore.

"As of right now, I'm not sure. Tell me, do you know your father's story?" All of the children nodded rapidly.

"Merlin yes! Headmistress McGonagall made Uncle Harry donate his memories of all of his years at Hogwarts last year! We watched everything! You know, like their classes and their drama scenes. Even the arguments between each other. My favorite was Uncle Harry and Dad during their fourth year. It was really entertaining!" Rose raided on enthusiastically. Harry glanced at Ron when she spoke about their little fight. But Dumbledore listened to her patiently.

"So do you all know if my plan of avoiding him worked?" Dumbledore said coolly.

"It didn't. It made Dad more distraught." Albus said playing with his eggs.

"Well then as of right now, I won't avoid him. But I'm afraid once we get back to our timeline I'll have to." Dumbledore sent Harry an apologetic look before sipping his pumpkin juice.

The day went by slowly. There were always awkward pauses when the children brought up Older Harry and Ron. Older Ginny would always look down at her wedding ring, praying that Harry would return home faster so he could fix all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I know that this is a very long chapter but it's worth it, Trust me. I've gotten a couple questions. 1. It is one year after the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows. But I'll say their ages for you.**

**Lily, Hugo-10**

**Albus, Rose-12**

**James,Fred II,Louis-14**

**Roxanne, Lucy-15**

**Dominique, Molly II-16**

**Victoire-18**

**Teddy-20**

**And lastly, I'm not going to say which houses their in. I let you guys choose for yourselves, because I know there has been a lot of debate on which house Albus goes into. I personally like him in Gryffindor, but I'm not appalled if he's in Slytherin. So, it won't be put in my story, sorry. :\**

"So, what do you do for fun?" Fred and George asked Fred II, James, and Louis.

"We usually prank people for fun. We actually take after the Marauders themselves, and you." Louis said casually.

"Perfect. Have you ever pranked your mum?" George asked James.

"Many times. Wait are you talking about my thirty six year old mum, or the fourteen year old mum who's sitting over there with Hermione, Rose, and Lily?"

"Your mum, of course. What did she do to you?" Fred asked.

"Well, usually she'd yell at me then wait for Dad to come home, so he makes sure she doesn't kill me. I actually fancy getting punished by my Dad because Mum doesn't give mercy, and Dad just talks to you instead of yelling at you. I think it's because he doesn't want to be like is Uncle Vernon." James said quietly.

"Speaking of your dad, how does he treat your mum?" George asked protectively.

"He treats her like she's better than anyone else in the world. She's like his queen. It's so gross." James said shivering at the thought.

"Are you talking about Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry?" Dominique asked quizzically.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Louis said rudely to his sister.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are made for each other. They're perfect together, really. You'd think after being married for sixteen years they'd get bored of each other, but every time they look at each other they have so much love in their eyes. It's so…"

"GROSS!" James cut Dominique off.

"NO, it's cute. I mean, they were Hogwarts sweethearts. Not only have they been married for sixteen years, but they've been together for about twenty one years."

"Wait a minute. George, that means we weren't there to see it!" Fred said turning to his twin.

"Yeah, we probably didn't see the kiss." George said back.

"Did we know about it? I mean, we weren't at Hogwarts when it happened."

"No, the family, except Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, were oblivious to it until after the battle of Hogwarts." Dominique said smiling.

"How many times has good ol' Harry gone through the brotherly talk?" George asked smirking.

"Let's see, he got one when he started dating Ginny, courtesy of Ron. Another when they got back together, courtesy of everyone else. He got another when he asked Aunt Ginny to marry him. Then there was the one he received when he was at his bachelor party, I think that was my dad. Then the last one was when James was born. So about five times." Dominique answered.

"Good, we've done our job as brothers then." They said in unison, laughing.

"Don't bring it up with Mum. Everyone saw her temper yesterday morning; we've learned to keep her happy unless she's the target of a prank." James said nudging his cousins.

"I still can't believe you prank your mum." Fred sighed.

"Well, yeah, don't you guys?" Fred II asked quizzically.

"No, our main target is Ron, but we sometimes prank Ginny, but she's younger. If we ever pranked Mum she would murder us." George said glancing at Fred.

"Yeah, Mum tries to murder us too but, Dad always stops her before she gets out of hand." James said shrugging while keeping the sly grin on his face.

"Sometimes I wish that she'd just kill you." Dominique mumbled before leaving the group of boys to talk about the only thing they're good at.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the adults were trying to figure out what to do.

"Has it ever been known for time turners to act up once they're broken?" Older Hermione asked out loud to everyone.

"I've heard of time turners being temperamental, I've heard of them breaking, but I've never heard of people going back and forth in time while transporting others with them. I think this predicament is one of a kind." Remus said staring at the time turner that was kept nicely in a glass box. Dumbledore put it there, with charms around it, so it wouldn't affect them if it acted up again.

"Ah, Remus, there might have been a story we don't know about. We are in the future; maybe somebody has gone through this after our passing." Dumbledore stated, and then redirected everything to Hermione and Ginny.

"We can't answer that. That information isn't found in our careers. That question is fit for Head Auror. Which is Harry. Who's still on the auror mission." Ginny said scanning the faces of adults that were sitting at her kitchen table.

"Ruddy auror missions, they were always at the most inconvenient times." Tonks sighed as her haired turned red.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait for Potter to return. That's all we can do." Kingsley said shortly.

"You know, my dad is Deputy Minister, he might know!" Ginny said enthusiastically. She had forgotten about her parents since the past version of them had been there.

"Can you floo him?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"Of course, sir." Ginny said before walking out of the room to floo her parents.

"You two shouldn't be calling me sir. I may be old but you are adults, just call me Albus." Dumbledore stated kindly to Hermione.

"I don't know, sir, it's sort of a habit that you don't really over come." Hermione said simply. But before the conversation could carry on, Ginny returned with two older people. They looked just like the other Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but they had a bit more gray hairs and some extra wrinkles.

"Um, Ginny, I'm not sure if I took my medicine this morning. Maybe I should return home for a moment…I think I'm starting to see things." The Older Molly said staring at the guests.

"No, Mum, you're not seeing anything that we're not. They're actually there." Her Mum gasped for a moment then smiled over to the other adults that were in the room.

"Why did you need us, Gin? You seemed very urgent." The older Mr. Weasley said worriedly.

"Well, they got here by a couple time turner issues. All by the same one. Is there a record of that happening before?" Her dad thought for a moment then looked back with sorrow.

"No, I don't think that has ever happened. I think you need to bring that up with Harry when he gets back. He'd know." Ginny sighed, _Of course. _

"Um, Ginny, Is Fred here too?" Older Molly asked hopefully.

"He's in the other room. Don't attack him, Mum. Please. I think he'll be a little confused." But Molly just ignored her daughter and went straight to the other room. Right there, talking to her grandkids, was the son she hadn't seen in twenty years.

"FRED!" He stood up quickly and gave her a sincere smile. He knew that she would be a little delirious when she sees him. He quickly walked to her and hugged her. He knew that it would mean a lot to her. "I can't believe you're actually here! I know you don't know who I am but I'm still so happy to see you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know who you are, you're my mum, from the future. I know what you have gone through, it's okay." Fred said smiling at her.

"Thank you for understanding." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at him. He was alive, well _he _wasn't alive; his past form was.

"EVERYONE COME INTO THE KITCHEN!" Ginny's voice was heard through the house. All of the kids and Older Molly walked back into the kitchen.

"What, Mum? Fred and George were teaching us a cool prank!" James said with a nasty attitude.

"They better not have been. Unless they want me to talk Ginny into bat-bogey hexing them!" Older Ginny threatened before nodding to Hermione.

"Well, thanks Ginny for starting this off with a good note," Older Hermione said while Ginny shrugged and rolled her eyes, "We need to ask you a few questions. First thing is first, how did the time turner break?" Fred II looked up at his aunt.

"James, Louis and I were passing it to each other because Victoire was trying to take it from us. Then James didn't catch it and it fell on the floor."

"Okay, and what happened when it broke?" This time Lily stepped in front of Hermione.

"It spun really fast and gray dust started to spread throughout the room. How is this suppose to help, Auntie Hermione?" Hermione chuckled at her niece's puppy eyes.

"We don't know how it would help, we just need to know." Sadly, none of that information would help anyone until Harry came home. All Ginny hoped for was that the auror mission would conclude early and he would be able to come home sooner.

To Ginny, the days couldn't have gotten more hectic. The Next Generation Marauders and the twins were constantly trying out new pranks. She had been targeted for many of them. But she wasn't the only one on the other side of the pranks. Lily had also been attacked by a few of their little jokes, which made Ginny have to come and save her. All she wanted to do was murder her son, but she couldn't unless Harry was there. He would always stop her before she caused James too much pain. The worst of it all was dealing with all the bickering the young Ron and Hermione would have. And it was always over the most obvious things. Let's just say, she started to give Harry a lot more props for dealing with it for all those years.

Finally the day came, the day that the boys were supposed to come home. And to make up for their absence Ginny had planned out a little game to play with them.

"Alright, listen up, please." She said sternly to everyone who was sitting at the conjured up table and chairs that were neatly set in the ballroom. "Ron and Harry are supposed to come back today. So I thought it might be fun if we played a game with them." Everyone perked up with mischievous smiles, but two people were totally against it.

"Are we the only ones who don't want to do that?" The young Ron asked politely.

"That's because we're playing it on you. You shouldn't get a say." James replied rudely but, was quickly silenced by his mothers glare.

"Anyway, obviously they don't know that you guys are here, so I thought that if you guys stayed hidden in the living room with a delusion charm, the two won't see you. Then they'll go get changed and you can go and sit at the table like your ready for dinner. It might freak them out too much, but their faces will be priceless." Almost everyone agreed the plan was brilliant. James thought it was too immature and Harry and Ron didn't like the fact of making the future versions of themselves look stupid. But other than that, everyone was on board. So, that night, Hermione sat at the counter and watched Ginny make dinner, while everyone else sat in the living room watching. With how the house was designed, the living room was sort of connected to the kitchen, so you could see perfectly into kitchen if you were sitting in the living room and visa-versa.

It had finally hit six o'clock, and Ginny couldn't feel any more nervous. And, of course, right on time, Harry apparated to the foyer, but was closely followed by Ron.

"STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL, HARRY!" Ron yelled from the foyer. Both of the men weren't visible to anyone already in the house. Ginny had looked up at Hermione with worry and the rest of the family, who were hidden, tensed as they heard the yelling.

"I THINK THAT YOU'RE TAKING THIS TO ANOTHER EXTREME, RON! LET ME BE CLEAR, YOU VOLUNTEERED, THEREFORE I GAVE YOU THE ASSIGNMENT!" Then Harry came through the open doorway of the kitchen with an angry look on his face, followed by Ron who was even angrier. Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes at their entrance.

"I CAN BET THAT YOU CHANGED THE ASSIGNMENT BECAUSE IT WAS ME!" Ron yelled, trying to get in front of Harry, and stopped him in front of the living room yet still in the kitchen.

"I DIDN'T! I SIMPLY ASKED FOR A RAISE OF HANDS WHO WANTED TO FULFILL IT. YOU DID. I GAVE YOU THE EXACT SAME JOB I WOULDV'E GIVEN ANY OTHER PERSON IN THAT ROOM!" Harry was already yelling at Ron but now his voice wasn't just a loud yell, it had frustration, anger, exhaustion, the kind of voice a general would use with his army troop.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BLOODY LIAR. I'M SURE ALL YOU WANTED WAS A GOOD LAUGH. I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE PERSON YOU FIND AS AN EASY TARGET SINCE WE WERE AT HOGWARTS TOGETHER! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVEN'T GROWN UP YET!" Neither of the boys took the time to even look at their wives. It was like they weren't even there. And to be honest, they didn't know that they were there.

"_I _HAVEN'T GROWN UP YET? HOW ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE ACCUSING ME OF THINGS YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF! I'M SAYING THIS FOR THE LAST TIME, RON! I NEVER CHANGED THE JOB ONCE YOU VOLUNTEERED, I'M SURE IF BLOODY SMITHSON RAISED HIS HAND HE WOULD HAVE HAD TO DO THE SAME THING!"

"OH, I GET IT. YOU WOULD HAVE RATHER HAD SMITHSON DO IT. HE'S WORTH MORE THAN YOUR BEST MATE _AND _BROTHER IN LAW, HUH?"

"WHAT? YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"HOW CAN I BE FOR SURE? EVER SINCE YOU GOT THE BLOODY JOB AS HEAD AUROR YOU SEEM TO FLAUNT IT IN FRONT OF ME! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, HARRY! YOU MAY BE BETTER THAN ME, BUT I CAN EASILY MAKE YOU GO FROM MARRIED TO DIVORCED IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!" With that, Ginny had to step in. Her brother was not in charge of that. And she didn't want the past residents to see this get any uglier.

"WOAH, THERE RON! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT! I HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT BUT IT'S ENDING RIGHT NOW! SO EITHER TALK IT OUT LIKE THE PRATS YOU ARE, OR DROP IT!" Ginny said standing in between them. Ron glanced down at Ginny, but didn't comprehend the fact that she was actually there listening. He simply avoided her gaze and went straight back to Harry. Both men were so blind with anger; they weren't observing anything around them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, GINNY!" Ron yelled keeping his eyes on Harry, but Harry started to walk into the kitchen, "AND DON'T TRY AND ACT LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENING HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"RON, I'M DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS. YOU'D THINK SOMEONE, EVEN THICKER THAN YOU, WOULD CALM DOWN BY NOW!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" Harry looked up at the ceiling and lifted his arms like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"RON, I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES THAT I NEVER DID IT. THAT'S A PRETTY STRAIGHT FORWARD ANSWER IF YOU ASK ME!"

"IT'S A PRETTY STRAIGHT FORWARD LIE IF YOU ASK ME. NOW ACTUALLY GIVE ME THE REAL ANSWER!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO STATE IT! I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS PLANNED OUT THAT WAY EVER SINCE WE RECEIVED THE WORD. NOW, HAVE YOU EVEN NOTICED THAT YOUR WIFE IS SITTING RIGHT THERE, AND MY WIFE IS HERE TOO? YOU'RE LUCKY THE KIDS AREN'T HERE TO SEE THIS. JUST DROP IT!" Harry said gesturing toward the girls who were watching intently. Maybe Harry wasn't being completely unobservant. Ron glanced around the kitchen and noticed both of the girls staring at him intently. He simply looked back at Harry still angry but trying to control himself.

"This isn't over. We'll talk about this later." Ron said coldly before looking back at Hermione.

The past residents and the children watched Harry and Ron's battle unravel. None of them had ever seen them get that mad, especially to each other. They had always been best of friends with no drama. Of course, they had gotten into it with each other but not since they were teenagers.

"I remember when Dad said that Uncle Harry has a different way of dealing with aurors then with us. He said that when he gets really angry, he gets really intimidating. I see what he means." Rose whispered to everyone in the room. The younger Harry looked over at the Ron who was sitting next to him. He had bright red ears and seemed a bit scared.

"Have you guys ever seen either of them like that?" The young Hermione asked the kids.

"Never…who knew Dad could get that mad. He's never yelled at us like that." Albus said keeping his eyes on his silent parents. Then the Older Harry finally broke the silence of the kitchen.

"Hey, Gin." Harry said, pecking her on the cheek. Then moving toward the cupboard to take out a glass for water. All that yelling made his throat a little sore.

"Hey, Mione." Ron said hugging his wife and sitting down next to her, "What are you doing here?" Hermione hesitated for a moment.

"We're having dinner here….if that's still okay with you guys…" Hermione said to Ginny who was busy slicing cucumbers for the salad.

"Of course it's okay. If the boys don't like it, then that sounds like a personal problem to me." Hermione nodded then looked over to Harry. Harry poured the pitcher of water into the glass then took a sip without turning around. His frustration with Ron was still there and he was never known to calm down quickly.

"So, where are the kids?" Ron asked loudly so Harry could join in, but he was left hanging.

"They're with James, Albus, and Lily somewhere. Probably outside causing trouble. We extended the family sleepover so everyone's here. Well, all of the kids are." Ron nodded then looked over at Ginny.

"How is the sleepover going?" Ginny smiled a bit then glanced up at Hermione.

"Well, I thought that it was going to be a bit boring for me, but Hermione is gladly staying with me, so it wasn't all bad."

"Let me tell you, I thought that the kids would be hopping at our feet by now, you guys definitely know how to give us a warm welcome home." Now, finally, Harry turned around, still leaning on the counter tops next to the sink.

"Well, you guys definitely know how to make an entrance." Hermione said sarcastically. Ron glanced at Harry then looked back and forth between Ginny and Hermione.

"Yeah, sorry you two had to see that." Ron cowered quietly.

"Don't be apologizing to us. You two are the ones giving each other the silent treatment after having a screaming match. Thank goodness we're not at the Burrow. The bloody ghoul would be having a fit." Ginny said dumping the sliced cucumbers into the bowl.

"The same bloody ghoul who stole my pajamas." Ron muttered, and Harry chuckled at him. The awkward tension was temporarily leaving. And the chuckling didn't go ignored.

"What are you over there laughing about?" Ginny asked teasingly. Harry thought for a moment, _tell the truth or call out Ginny. I know exactly which way to go._

"Oh, you know how you slice cucumbers weird." Ginny's smile dropped and she glanced down at the cucumbers then observed the knife in her hand.

"Really? I slice cucumbers weird? Maybe the 'Cucumber Slicing Perfectionist' is forgetting who has hold of a knife." Ginny said returning back to her salad. Harry's smile faded for a moment then he sighed.

"You know, I have to agree with Ron…you guys do know how to give us a warm welcome home. It's only been five minutes since we arrived and there's already been a screaming match, and a death threat." Harry said smiling. He knew exactly how to test Ginny.

"Hey, maybe in the next five, that death threat could be carried out." Ginny said smiling up at her husband. He walked forward a little then took his wife's hands.

"Hmm. I wonder how that would sound on your title charts…. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived's-Heart-Breaker' 'Holyhead-Harpies-Chaser' 'The-Girl-Who-Cheated-On-Harry-Potter' 'Ginny-Potter' 'The-Girl-Who-Killed-Her-Famous-Husband'. How does that sound? Or maybe 'The-Woman-Who-Murdered-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice'." Ginny's smile turned into a scowl.

"Hey, the cheater and the heart breaker were all lies. And, sweetie, leave the titles for the Daily Prophet to pull out of their arses." Harry shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah, I've never been one to choose those pathetic titles. I've learned that if you leave it all with Rita…you'll find something to talk about…sort of." Ginny smacked the back of his head before taking the salad from the island and placing it into the fridge.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harry asked quizzically.

"For being idiotic." Ginny said, pulling out the dinner rolls out of the oven.

"Fair enough." Harry said sneaking around Ginny to steal a roll.

"Hey. Potter. Put that back!" Ginny said as her husband started to walk upstairs.

"Put what back?" Harry's voice was heard from the stairwell. His footsteps started to faint away.

"Bring that roll back!"

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ginny then started on making the chicken.

"Hey, Ron, maybe you should go back home and get changed out of your auror robes…maybe I should go with you." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Why? I know how to dress myself. I have done it for a long time you know." Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Yes, you can dress yourself, if you were fifteen. Now, wearing Quidditch shirts and denim jeans to dinner isn't very, er, grown up." Ron sighed.

"What is a thirty seven year old supposed to dress like? I don't want to wear a flannel dress shirt…That's more Harry's thing, since he was…I dunno, fifteen." Hermione stood from her chair and held out her hand.

"Oh, being a grown up sucks doesn't it." She laughed sarcastically.

"It bloody well sucks." Ron muttered before taking Hermione's hand and disapparating out of the Potter Manor. After they left, Ginny sped walk straight to the living room and disarmed the delusion charm.

"I swear, I don't know what was going on, but I haven't seen either of them like that in years. I'm sure it will settle at dinner, they never stay that mad at each other for long." Then, the sound of a door closing was heard from upstairs and Ginny quickly redid the delusion charm and went back to the chicken. Not too long after, Harry walked slowly down the stairs.

"So, how has everything been going on here?" Harry asked buttoning up the cuff on his flannel shirt.

"Good, sort of, the trio has been playing their immature jokes on everyone." Ginny said glancing at the empty living room. Well, empty in Harry's eyes.

"What sort of jokes?" Harry asked, walking a little closer to the counter.

"All kinds but, that's not the problem. The problem is that they're playing them on me." Harry tensed up a little.

"What did you do to James? Is he hurt? Where is he?" Ginny turned to look at her husband.

"No, I didn't do anything to him yet. I don't want to attend another funeral, so I waited for you to come home. He kept asking me if you'd be the one to yell at him because all you do is talk to him and then let him off."

"Spoiled little brat." Harry muttered.

"Now, that I saw you yelling at Ron, how about you direct that yelling toward your son?" Harry paused for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm not going to be like my uncle, Ginny. Anyway, I think that you could scare them more than I can." Harry opened the cupboard to take out the plates and silverware.

"Oh, really? I think that if you yelled at James the same way you yelled at Ron, he'd stop in his tracks." Ginny took a sip of the water she had sitting on the counter.

"But, why would I yell at James for doing something he likes to do? I mean, your mum didn't yell at brothers when they wanted to play pranks on you guys."

"No, she yelled at them a lot, they just never listened." Ginny said smiling innocently.

"Well, James might not listen to me. You've always been scarier than me, how about we just have you murder him and I save him before he actually dies, like we always do." Ginny took this as the perfect opportunity to embarrass her husband like he embarrassed her.

"So, your saying that you're scared of me." Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"No, well….no. I wouldn't have married you if I was totally scared of you. I would have run for the hills."

"Yeah, you would have chosen one of those mad fan girls who send you weekly letters, wouldn't have you?" Ginny said walking a little closer to him and holding his hands.

"Merlin No. I'd probably still be a bachelor if I didn't marry you."

"Oh, so I'm your last resort aren't I?" Harry didn't pick up the sarcasm in her voice and started to panic.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean it like….I was trying…it's just…Well, I….you know..." But he was silenced by Ginny laughing at him.

"I'm just messing with you, Harry."

"Is that your revenge because I called you out on your cucumber slicing?" Harry said pulling her a little bit closer yet keeping her about two inches away.

"No, this is." Ginny quickly leaned in to kiss him and so did he, but a second before their lips touched, she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Wow, harsh." Harry muttered once he caught onto her little joke.

"Hey, maybe you'll think before you comment on my slicing skills. Which, by the way, were taught to me by my mother. The exact woman who you call your mum too."

"Well, I love Mum's cooking. And you follow in her footsteps very well…except when it comes to slicing cucumbers." Harry said teasingly.

"Oh, I get it; you want to sleep on the couch tonight, don't you?" Ginny said coolly. Harry snorted then sat in the tall seats across the counter from Ginny.

"Hey, I've been sleeping in a cold, dirty, dingy tent for the last two weeks; a couch sounds great right now." Ginny looked up in defeat then thought for a second.

"Well then the broom shed sounds better?" Ginny said marinating the chicken.

"Now that's just mean." Ginny's smile grew larger, _yes! Victory! _"Wait a minute, where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny glanced around the kitchen in amazement to Harry's lack of observation.

"Harry, they've been gone for awhile. Ron needed to go get changed and Hermione wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be dressed like Hugo."

"You mean like his Chudley Cannons shirt and denim jeans?"

"Her words exactly." Ginny laughed then looked up at Harry, he seemed like he had been sucked into a daze. "Harry." He snapped out of it and looked back at his wife with full attention. "What's on your mind?" Harry paused for a second.

"I...well…do you think Ron hates me?" Harry kept his eyes on the counter top.

"No, he doesn't hate you. You're family to him. You can't hate family."

"But you heard him, he hates me now. But I didn't even do anything wrong…and I'm sure if I didn't give him the assignment the fight would be about that."

"Harry, Ron overacts constantly. You, of all people, should know that by now. I wasn't going to ask this…but, what was that fight about?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Its confidential. Let's just say that the reason I didn't tell anyone what the job was before I assigned it, was because no one would want to do it if I did."

"So, basically, it's a job that would humiliate the person but help out with the capture."

"Yes. Ron was the only one who raised his hand, so I gave it to him. Now he's all mad at me because of it. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him that."

"I did. A thousand times. But he reacts like that."

"Tell him without yelling at him. You know, that changes things. He seemed like he was regretting it right after you two stopped yelling. He tried to keep you in the conversation but you didn't join in."

"How could I? You know, I rubbish at calming down after arguments."

"No, you calm down quickly after ours."

"Well, that's because your you."

"I'm me? What does that mean exactly?"

"It's hard to stay mad at you. Your so perfect, and caring, and loving, and…"

"And? What? Scary?"

"No, gorgeous." Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled.

"And you're so nice, and smart, and caring and…"

"And? What? Handsome too?"

"No, uneducated." Harry paused for a moment.

"You know, it's funny, I thought that you were going an entire different direction with that." Ginny started to giggle at Harry's thickness.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? You _were _the Hogwarts drop out."

"And for all we know, James could have an extendable ear. Thanks for making me sound like such a great example."

"Your very welcome." Ginny said smiling.

"What you want your son to be a drop out?"

"No, and he won't be. I might hurt him badly soon, but I will personally murder him if he drops out of school. I nearly murdered you."

"No you didn't. You just got really frustrated and a little disappointed." Ginny stopped playing with the chicken and looked straight at Harry.

"So, my disappointment didn't stop you did it?" Again, Harry started to panic but, he stopped when he something hit him.

"This is why you intimidate me sometimes. You always make me panic."

"Sweetie, that's what wives are for." Harry snorted. But then, Ron and Hermione came back, Hermione seemed a bit stressed and Ron was playing with the collar on his maroon flannel shirt.

"But, Hermione, I hate maroon. I've always have." Ron said pouting.

"Ron, stop acting like a seven year old. You look fine."

"Yeah, for once you look like your own age." Ginny teased ruffling her brother's hair.

"Bugger off, Ginny." Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ron, can I speak with you for a moment." Ron thought for a moment then nodded. He wanted to end this as much as Harry did. Harry walked him over to the end of the kitchen, inches away from the living room where the delusion charm started and started to talk to his friend. "Ron, you know that I wouldn't do such a thing to you. When we both got the job back when we were eighteen, we promised each other that we'd stick together. I never wanted to be Head Auror and you know that. I never wanted to humiliate you; I would never do such a thing. I had planned that assignment out ever since we found out his secret, and I didn't announce the job because I knew that no one would want to do it. Unfortunately, you were the one to raise your hand when I asked. Ron, I'm sorry that it made you get humiliated, and I'm sorry I yelled at you when you got frustrated. But being stuck in a tent for two weeks and then coming home and getting yelled at, was too much for me and I lost my temper…like always."

"I know you wouldn't do something like that. I guess, seeing everyone else laugh at me sort of made me a little angry. Its all my fault that you had to yell. After I threatened you and Ginny's marriage, I felt really, really guilty, and I was disappointed in myself for saying that. I'm really sorry."

"Its fine. And next time, don't bring Ginny into it. I feel like Ginny isn't going to let that rest. And you won't be the one to hear about it."

"Don't worry, mate. That would be one thing I will never do again."

"Alright, let's get back to the girls." Ron nodded and they came back to their wives with a burden lifted off their shoulders. Who knew that soon, very soon, their shoulders would be gaining much more.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it! Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had a road block and then I visited family so I never had time to write. Please review! Constructive Critism only please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ginny, where are the kids? You'd think that they might have come in by now." Harry said looking out of the window.

"Don't worry, Harry. I told them that they needn't to come back 'til 7:30 and its only 6:45. I'm sure they're okay." Ginny said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You're probably right." Harry said sitting across from her.

"So, except for the obvious dilemma, how was your mission?" Hermione asked.

"When are those stupid missions ever good?" Harry asked like it was obvious.

"I thought you always wanted to be an auror."

"I mean, I like it. I think, the fact of taking down anyone who was a reason for someone close to me dying is the reason that I do. But, once I started to get called into these missions, and living in a tent that stinks with a bunch of men, I'm starting to get annoyed." Tonks snorted for a second then covered her mouth. She didn't want to be the one to give away their joke. Harry heard it and walked toward the living room. He stopped right in front of the delusion charm and looked around the room.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I thought I heard…never mind." Harry glanced around the 'empty' room once more then returned back to the kitchen table. Ginny let out the air she was keeping in and then quickly changed the subject.

"So, Harry, you have more fan mail." Ginny wore a mischievous smile and nodded toward the stack of letters.

"Gin, please, don't." Harry begged as his wife walked over to the mail. She took the first one off the pile and read it out loud.

"From Jillian Willowbird. Bristol, London." Harry shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Dear Harry Potter. I know you probably don't remember me, but_ _I waved to you a few years back, _does she really think a simple wave would get your attention. It took me six blasted years of flirting before you noticed me,"

"Emphasis on flirting." Ron said jokingly but was stopped by a scowl from his sister.

"_I'm completely positive that when you waved back to me, we had a connection of some sort, _yeah its called eye contact, who knew. _A connection that you don't share with that good for nothing wife of yours. _Hey, now I'm not a good for nothing wife, I make a very good treacle tart, thank you very much," Harry laughed at his wife, she always knew how to make him laugh, like she was made to. "_I'm sure that it's not too late for you to divorce her, and both of us are still young. Think about it, we could have better children then those three you have with that ugly girl. _Alright what is her address again?" Ginny asked flipping the letter over to see where the Jillian lived. "Ah, I'm going to keep this one on file and make sure that…" But Harry grabbed the note and quickly muttered a charm that made it turn into ashes. "Hey, I wasn't done copying that." Ginny said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you were. As much as I agree with you, don't go killing off strangers. If I did that to every man who gawked at you, I'd be a serial killer." Ginny rolled her eyes then moved to the next letter.

"Alright, this is from Mildred Donovan, from Winchester. _Dear Harry. I am exactly three and a half years older than you, but age is just a number, _this has already started out badly, _I believe we are perfect for each other. I like glasses and you like glasses, _no; he doesn't like glasses, he just has to wear them because of his ruddy eye sight…people these days. _I like to dye my hair black and you have black hair, _'perfect' for each other. _I'm sure you eat vegetables and I eat vegetables. _Who is this girl? She must be mentally retarded."

"Alright and that's when the letter gets burned." Harry said grabbing the letter out of his wife's hands.

"What? I didn't threaten her yet. I simply just asked a question."

"Come on, Harry, I really want to hear the rest of it. She already seems like she's stupid maybe she'll tell us how her mum dropped her four times as a child." Harry rolled his eyes and slowly handed the letter back to Ginny.

"Alright, but I don't want to."

"Okay, where was I...Aha! _Now I know that it's a little overwhelming that we have so many mutual characteristics. _You have got to be kidding me. She must be living in a mental institution. _But I'm sure that it's good enough to make you want to leave Ginevra and come to me. _Why did she use my full name? No one ever uses my full name. _I'm great with looking after children, I'm sure that Jimmy, Albert and Lucy would love to stay with me. _Okay, she can't even get the kids' names right. Harry, you got yourself a real winner here. _I love Lucy's black hair and Jimmy's red. But I don't understand why Albert's hair is blonde…neither you nor that girl have blonde hair. _I don't even think she knows who they are. I think she's naming random characteristics and hoping they're right. Please can I reply to this one Harry?"

"No, I'm afraid what you'd write."

"Just stuff she's probably already heard. But, wait there's more. _And just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't have moves…_Alright and that's where I'll stop reading." Ginny said handing over to Harry.

"Finally." Harry folded the letter without looking at what Ginny didn't read and burned it. Ginny glanced at the clock then at Hermione.

"Um, there's a package addressed to you two in the study. Maybe, you two should go look at it while I get the kids back inside and sitting at the table." Harry nodded to Ron and the two of them slowly walked up the stairs.

Ginny quickly disarmed the delusion charm and hurried everyone into the ballroom. If they could proceed to keep the transition quiet, then the plan would be a success.

"GIN, THERE ISN'T A PACKAGE IN HERE!" Harry called from the second floor.

"Are you sure?" Ginny called back.

"I'M PRETTY SURE. UNLESS IT GREW LEGS AND WALKED OUT OF HERE."

"Okay, after dinner I'll look for it." She rushed back to the kitchen and met Hermione at the counter. She tried to stop her panting and act natural; especially because it was very hard to convince Harry nothing's wrong when something is. The two men came stomping down the stairs and met the girls back into the kitchen.

"Do you think that any of the kids have been in the study?" Harry asked concerned. Ginny tensed and looked at Hermione.

"Why would you think that?" Ginny asked in a collected manner.

"I dunno, I think the fact that you left a package in there, and it wasn't there when I came back. I don't know why, but I feel like something is wrong here." Ginny looked back at her husband and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, dear."

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, let's go to dinner shall we?" Harry asked the three others in the kitchen with him. _Oh no, this is the moment of truth. This is when I let the bomb drop that we have more than just company…what is he going to say? _Ginny thought to herself. She walked hand in hand with her husband to the ball room where they were holding dinner. They always held it there when they had all of the kids over. Or if they had the ENTIRE family there. But this time it was different. Oh, what will Harry say?

The ballroom had the two doors open and all you could hear were the kids talking. As if the others weren't there. Ginny and Hermione walked in first followed by Harry and Ron. The girls quickly sat down but the boys froze in their spots when they saw the visitors.

"Um…..Ginny." Harry said plainly, staring at the younger him. "What is going on here?" Harry stopped looking at the young raven haired, green eyed boy and looked at his wife quizzically.

"What? There's nothing abnormal here." She said seriously.

"Oh, well then, why am I hallucinating?"

"Harry, your not hallucinating; I see them too….Maybe the auror trip messed with our brains…" Ron said loudly staring at the younger him.

"Ron…even though I agree that some damage might have happened, I don't think that that's the real predicament." He turned to his wife again, "Ginny, why are Ron and I seeing people from the past?" Ginny chuckled for a moment then nodded toward her eldest son. Harry followed her nod and glared at James. "James, care to explain?"

"Actually, it's a really funny story. You're going to laugh your arse off, seriously. Well, me, Louis and Fred were reenacting the Golden Trio, and we went into your study because the Golden Trio never follows the rules. So we had a little adventure and found this really cool necklace. Then we went downstairs and we were showing it to our fellow occupants and then decided to play monkey in the middle with Vicky. Then Louis chucked it across the room and it fell." James started to talk faster and faster, "Then, we landed in Grimmauld Place, which let me tell you, smelled just like you described it before. Then we introduced ourselves then your necklace started to act up again and poof _everyone _landed here! Weird, right?" Harry didn't laugh along with James; he kept his glare going and didn't even twitch.

"Yeah, weird, I should have known that somehow James would find a way to create some other problem. I should have known that you would someday break the no going into my study rule. I should have known that one day something like this was going to happen. I should have known that my life would never ever get any easier. Because apparently my life will always be a never ending stream of constant bad karma. Which, I'm sure I never did anything to cause it!" Harry took one deep breath to calm himself. He had to remember that he was in front of other children AND the people that helped him when he was fifteen.

"When did they get here?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"The day I got the call that you two were being sent on the mission." Ginny said from across the room, "Harry, Ron, how about you two take a seat?" Ginny asked gesturing to the two empty chairs. They nodded and took seats at the ends of the tables, next to their wives.

"Wait, if they got here the day we got sent off…why didn't you just patronus us to come home?" Harry asked his wife concerned.

"Because, at first, I didn't want to call you home from work because I know how much you were working on getting that death eater, then by the time I noticed you weren't coming home on time I got that stupid call. And I knew that calling you home from the mission would be like letting the death eater run free." Harry nodded then scanned the table. He saw all of the faces of the people he cared about, but the few that made him flush, were Dumbledore, Fred, Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. All of which were dead.

"Um…do they know, um, everything?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, they know _everything._" Harry gulped then stared down at his plate.

"Oh, great, now we have two Harry's who are completely ignoring everyone and keeping quiet." Fred said from the other side of the table. Both Harrys looked up, the younger one seemed taken back but the older one found Fred's humor warming. It reminded him of the time when Fred was alive.

"I'm not ignoring you guys." Younger Harry said simply.

"No, but your just keeping quiet and moping all over the place." Younger Ron said pushing his best friend playfully on the shoulder.

"HEY!" Both Harrys said in unison. Of course, it caused them to make eye contact. He didn't know why, but Harry found it awkward looking at his younger self. It was like he was staring at a boy who he let down so many times.

"Wait, I'm guessing that practical jokes aren't the reason you want to murder James…you want to murder him because of this?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes, but we can let him have his last meal now." James gulped. He knew that they were only joking but after seeing his dad so angry with Ron, it made him a bit nervous.

"Do you guys always threaten your son like that?" Remus asked jokingly, but was only replied with a long, hesitant stare from the thirty six year old Harry.

"Yes, but I know that they'll never carry it out. Because, lets all face it, I'm the best thing that ever happened to either of them." James said leaning back in their chair, cockily.

"Sit up straight." His mother scolded sternly, he cowered to her and did as he was told. That earned a few giggles. Sure, James, keep dreaming.

"He reminds me of the old James." Sirius said happily reminiscing. Both Harry's perked up when James Potter I was mentioned, "I remember when he would always just flirt with Lily and tease her. Whenever he asked her out, she would say no, and his response to it would always be, 'I'm the best thing that's ever going to happen to you, you know.' I never expected that she would finally admit to the fact that she agreed." Older Harry smiled and tried to come up with something to say to the newcomers.

"Um…well…um…It's not that I'm not happy to see, um, all of you here…I guess. But, I'm just wondering, if you guys have found a way back yet?" Harry asked hopefully. He didn't want to be rude, and in the back of his mind, all he wanted was for them to stay. But, seeing his younger self right across the table, and thinking about how awkward it might be to see that he would get together with his best friend's sister, all he wanted to do was get them back so they wouldn't have to face it anymore.

"Well, it seems that we need the Head Auror to help us." Dumbledore said plainly.

"Um, well that's me…what do you need me for?"

"Do you know if anything like this has happened?" Remus asked hopefully. Harry thought for a moment, really for a minute, leaving everyone to stare at him.

"No, we've had people going back in time by a couple minutes or hours maybe…but we never had to transport people back in time. This would be the first time something this severe has happened."

"Harry, think about it. You can't remember any of this, can you? Like from when you were fifteen." Older Hermione said wisely.

"No, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"It means that we will find a way to send them back and rework their memories. And remember how you said yourself that it seemed that Dumbledore already knew what was going to happen?" then it hit Harry.

"He had already been here…" He said quietly, "he knew what was going to happen." Dumbledore smiled a bit.

"Exactly, now we just have to figure out a way to send them back. We sort of already done it before." Younger Hermione was astonished by her older self's wisdom. _Even if I do marry Ron, I won't turn stupid! _She thought.

"Well, how about everyone start eating then we'll figure out about this tomorrow, okay?" Everyone nodded then started to attack the food that was in the middle of the table.

* * *

"Ginny, I don't think I've said this yet, but you do cook like mum." George said, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Thanks, George. Ron hates my food." She said to her brother. Older Ron looked up with a sly grin.

"I never said I hated your food, I just said that you need to learn _how _to cook. It's completely different."

"Can I just chip in here? Younger dad just said that Aunt Ginny cooks just like Grandmum. And Uncle Ron just said that Aunt Ginny needs to learn how to cook. So technically, isn't Uncle Ron saying that Grandmum needs to learn how to cook?" Roxanne asked slyly. Older Ron flushed and caught eye of his mum from the past.

"No…I never said anything like that….I was just…you guys know that I love Mum's cooking. I was just saying that she can't compare with Mum's cooking."

"Sure you were." Fred II said laughing.

* * *

"Harry, I think it's time for all the kids to go to bed. Including the others." Ginny whispered in his ear at nine o'clock.

"What? We didn't go to bed 'til late back then." He whispered back. Little did they know, that they were attracting attention.

"Harry, it's been a long day. Anyway, you know how the kids will protest if the others don't. It's only fair. They're considered children too." Harry sighed in defeat. The couple returned to the events that were taking place already in the room then noticed there were none. Everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Ginny asked like nothing's wrong.

"You two were just arguing." Albus said plainly in surprise. The couple glanced at each other.

"No we weren't. How did you all get that idea?" Harry asked taken back. Everyone looked around and shrugged. They were all thinking that there was something weird with Harry and Ginny's relationship. It was like they were waiting for the two of them to fight or something.

"We were just making a decision on something. Which is that everyone seventeen or younger is going to go to bed, now." Ginny announced.

"What?" They said in unison.

"MUM! It's only nine o'clock. That's so unfair." James whined to his mother.

"It's too early I won't fall asleep!" Albus protested.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going up." Younger Ron said, turning around and heading up the stairs with younger Harry behind him.

"Yeah, THANKS FOR THE HELP!" Fred II yelled up to the fleeting boys.

"See, now you can't hold it against us that your dad's wouldn't go asleep at this hour. Now, go on up to bed." Ginny said shooing her children up the staircase.

"Geez, you two don't give your kids any slack." Sirius said laughing as all the children and past teenagers went up to bed.

"If we didn't they'd be acting like hellions all the time." Ginny said taking a seat next to her husband.

"Not that they already do." Harry muttered staring down at his feet.

"Is everything alright, Harry? You seem distracted." Hermione said holding her husband's hand.

"Everything's fine, Hermione. It's just….you know, um, it's just seeing everyone here is a bit overwhelming." Over the years Harry had started to be less stubborn when speaking about his feelings.

"I understand how it would be overwhelming. But you shouldn't be afraid to talk, Harry. Because, if I'm not mistaken, you already know us. It's just like speaking to some old friends." Dumbledore said wisely. Harry thought for a moment, and then realized it was just like having family guests over.

"So, how long have you been an auror, Harry?" Tonks asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, I started when I was seventeen turning eighteen, so about nineteen, soon to be twenty years."

"Oh, that's right, your birthday is coming up, correct?" Kingsley said delightfully.

"In about a month. I can't believe I'll be thirty seven. I feel so old." He said laughing.

"You think you feel old, I went to the future and found my fifteen year old godson, with three kids and a wife." Sirius said sarcastically.

"As much as I don't like to play along in childish competitions, I think that I beat out all of you." Dumbledore said simply. Harry chuckled a bit at his old professor.

"Touché." Sirius laughed.

"Oh, and Harry, I would like to thank you." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what for?"

"For naming little Albus Severus after me. I'm honored. Truly." Harry brightened.

"Yes, Harry, thanks for naming James Sirius after your father and I. I'm sure that James would feel proud of being a namesake. And also, I think he'd be proud of you too." Harry's heart skipped a beat. All he wanted to do was make his parents proud. And hearing it from Sirius, made it all worth while.

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry said brightly.

"Anytime, my boy."

* * *

All the adults had gone up to bed after a long hour of small talk and trying to ease the awkward tension. Now, Harry and Ginny had gone up to the master bathroom and were getting ready to go to sleep after a long day.

"Gin, tell me the truth, why didn't you call me home?" Harry asked after a couple minutes of silence. Ginny hesitated and turned to him with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Um," Ginny spit the foam of the toothpaste out and wiped her mouth, "I didn't want you to give up going after the death eater and come solve something that, obviously, could wait." Harry sighed for a second.

"I think there's another reason." Ginny looked up confused. "I think that you didn't want for the younger, um, us, to get shot with the truth the same day they came here. I understand that it would be too overwhelming but, I think that the younger us would be mature and strong enough to handle it." Ginny thought for a moment.

"You know, I didn't think of it like that, but now that you say that, I'd consider it to be a contributing factor. Also, Harry, remember that you were currently in love with Cho Chang back then? What do you think you would do if someone told you that you were going to marry someone else that you never even had a feeling for?" Ginny asked sort of jokingly but sort of serious. She turned back to the mirror and wiped her make up off with a wash cloth.

"I had a feeling for you! I just didn't have feelings for you…wait, no, I didn't think of you like that, I thought you more of a quiet, nervous friend." Ginny stopped wiping her face and turned to face her husband with a testing look.

"I was not quiet or nervous, Harry Potter! I was just awkward around you and you only." Harry chuckled a bit, "What's so funny?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I just remember you squealing out of your kitchen back when you were eleven." Ginny paled.

"Oh really, I remember when you stuttered in front of me when you were sixteen." She said with a devious smile. Harry left the bathroom so he didn't have to respond to that statement. Ginny glanced back at the mirror then followed Harry out of the bathroom. "You know, Harry, you haven't told me if you caught the death eater or not." She said getting into the bed and pulling the covers up.

"Oh, I guess I forgot then. We did. After all of the drama that happened with Ron, we finally caught him." He said lying down next to her and rolling on his side to face her.

"Yeah, what was all that about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well, I gave him a job that was a bit embarrassing. But I can't tell you all the details. But, he was just over reacting with what I told him to do. I think it's because when we're at work he doesn't see me as a boss and more of a best friend, and when a best friend tells you what to do, most of the time, you get, I dunno, frustrated." Ginny nodded and she felt her eye lids start to droop a little.

"I can see how that would happen." She let out a yawn, which made Harry laugh.

"Your getting tired, aren't you?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes. And don't laugh, because maybe you've forgotten who sat on their arse and watched the other cook and clean. I've been working all day. So you can shut it."

"Alright, I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny said with her eyes completely closed.

"Good night." Harry whispered taking off his glasses and turning the lamp off.

"G'night." Ginny whispered. But before she fell asleep she scooted a little closer to her husband, and he rested his hand on her hip. Tonight, was going to be the first night in two weeks that she could sleep with the comfort of her husband beside her.

**A/N: Awwee, sweet little lovey dovey moment! If your wondering, no, I haven't figured out an ending yet, so, when it gets around the ending, I might take a while to update. But don't worry, I will not give up on this story! Please Review with Helpful and Constructive Critism only! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! The school year is coming to a close and I had and still have finals to take! But, in stead of studying, I put this little chapter together. I know it's short but hopefully, next chapter will make up for it! Enjoy :0)**

Harry woke up early by the snoring of his best friend across the room. He hadn't been able to sleep so well that night because of the events from yesterday. He had met his future self and saw how he was going to be like. But, he wasn't completely sure about it. Maybe his future self was just shocked to see everyone from the past and that's not really him. He seemed happier than the state Harry was in right about now. Harry glanced over to the clock across the way. A blurry 6:00 was shown on it. Harry reached over to the fancy night stand and grabbed his glasses. As soon as they were placed on his face, he left the room letting his thoughts take over his mind. He shuffled down the hallway, hoping that he would wake no one. And quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He turned the corner and was immediately frozen in his spot. There was someone already in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table with his face hidden in his hands. Harry took one step backwards, and the man whipped his head around to see who was there. The man reached over to the light switch and turned the lights on.

"Bloody hell, you gave me a fright." Older Harry said placing his hand on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Younger Harry said frightened.

"Sir? Um, I hate to break it to you, kid, but I'm you. But, I'm a future version of you and I know everything about you yet you don't know anything about me. I'm just…." Harry shook his head to stop rambling on, "What woke you up?" He asked before grabbing his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Just, um, Ron's snoring, I guess." Younger Harry managed to squeak out.

"I understand that. I went through it too. Actually, I just had gone through it for two weeks straight." Harry nodded. "You know, you don't have to be afraid of me. If anything, I'm the one you should trust the most. And as long as you're here, you might as well just open up and talk to everyone."

"I don't know about that. What did you do?"

"I did what you're doing right now. I ignored everyone but, it's not worth it. Because, let me tell you, the Weasleys will never give up; they'll always be your family no matter what." Harry hesitantly took a seat across from his older self at the kitchen table.

"It's hard when no one believes you."

"Um, Harry, I hate to tell you this, but they do believe you. You're the one being arrogant and ignoring them." Harry looked up at the thirty six year old and thought for a moment.

"How do you know?" After asking he immediately regretted it.

"Um, also, I hate to break this to you, but I'm you. I've seen what you gone, go and will go through. And, also, the future is worth it. I remember always saying to myself that everything I was going through wasn't going to pay off in the end. But, it did. I have a family, a wife, a life that I never imagined having before." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I never imagined of marrying Ginny… Um, I know how, er, you two got together but, I don't quite understand it. I was wondering if you could tell me the story. I mean, you are me, it might make more sense." Older Harry paused for a moment and smiled.

"Sure. Um, lets see, it all started in your year. Well, sort of started in your year. I had a fling with Cho."

"You mean you dated her."

"Not really, I mean, we snogged once or twice and we drank half a cup of tea together, then it was over."

"What exactly happened?" Older Harry paused and tried to remember what had happened.

"Well, we snogged before Christmas holidays after a DA meeting, I won't get into that, and then we went to Hogsmeade together. The first thing we did was go to Madam Puddifoot's. We drank a few sips of tea then I said that I had made arrangements to meet up with Hermione, and that she could come along. And she over reacted, and cried and who knows what. And it ended. There."

"Oh." Is all the young Harry could say, "So how did this lead to me and Ginny getting together?"

"Wait, I'm getting to that. Ginny had been dating some bloke named Michael Corner that year, while I was, um, chasing after Cho. We'd talk sometimes, here and there, but after Mr. Weasley had been attacked that's when we really started to talk. Well, after a couple of days of staying locked up in a room."

"You got locked up in a room?"

"No, I locked myself in a room. But, I don't feel like talking about that. Ginny was the one who talked me out of the little, um, mini depression. And we started to become friends. Then the next year, that's when the feelings for her started to grow. She, of course, was dating Dean Thomas, and I was getting jealous. And whenever I saw them, I'd always tell myself that the feelings I had were just brotherly feelings, and that I was trying to protect her. But as the year went on, I started to believe it was more than that. And I didn't want Ron to know about it, of course, yet Hermione knew all about it. I think she told Ginny, and they were planning something out throughout the year. But, that's just a passing thought." Harry listened attentively. "Then, Snape gave me detention the day of the Championships for the House Cup. So, I wasn't there to see the game, but when I got back into the Common room after the detention and the game, Ginny came running toward me, and, I didn't know what I was doing, but I kissed her." Older Harry looked up a bit red from the story.

"That's what happened?"

"Basically. Sorry if it wasn't as glamorous as you wanted it to be."

"No, it's okay, it's just, me and Ginny. It's hard to picture us together."

"Well, throughout the day just look toward my direction, I think that would give you a pretty vivid picture." Harry thought for a moment then hesitantly asked a risky question.

"Are you happy?"

"With?"

"Your life, your choices, everything."

"Yes, I'm very happy." Harry nodded and tried to take it all in. But, his thoughts were set aside when someone's footstep were being heard from the stairwell.

"Good morning." Said the young Hermione, cheerfully.

"Morning." They said in unison. Both of the Harrys looked at each other awkwardly.

All of the kids, plus the teenagers from the past, gathered in the living room for no apparent reason. The children would talk and joke around, making the others feel a bit awkward. Awkward because they hadn't hung out like that in what felt like decades. Awkward because they were watching their future family be happy after all of the pain they had gone through. Awkward because the conversations were taking a wrong turn.

"James you couldn't be any more bozo brained if you tried." Dominique observed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not the bozo brained here. Who was the one who got an Outstanding on their end of year History of Magic final?" James defended.

"Yeah, who was the one who _only _got an Outstanding in their end of year History of Magic final? Because I remember Aunt Ginny almost hexing you."

"Mum never hexed me. She said that everyone fails once in their life."

"That's the thing, James, most people fail _once _in a while. You did the fantastic job of failing a dozen times at once." Dominique wore a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, you'd think the son of the Head Auror would be amazing at Defense against the Dark Arts, but no, you failed that one too." Lucy laughed.

"What about Fred? He was the one who failed practically everything!" James yelled, throwing his best mate or cousin, under the bus.

"No, I got two excellences, Dad was proud of me." He said subtly smiling. The seventeen year old George glanced at his twin. He couldn't believe anything he was hearing. Only two Excellences? And he was proud?

"Albus what did you get again?" Rose asked quietly hoping no one would hear her.

"Um…nothing spectacular." He said staring at his shoes.

"I'm sure it was better than James or Fred or even Louis." Lily said loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Um, er, I think it was two Excellences and everything else were Outstanding."

"Oh come on, he was a first year. He probably won't get that third year." James said, rolling his eyes.

"But, James, he's starting out good. Do you want me to review your first year final scores?" Dominique smiled deviously.

"I'm telling dad you guys are bullying me." James stated before walking out of the room. Everyone went silent in the living room, to hear what Older Harry would say.

"Dad!" James' voice was heard.

"James, what is it?" Harry's voice replied. Everyone glanced at the fifteen year old Harry listening with them.

"Everyone is making fun of me."

"About?"

"My scores; they're laughing at them."

"Well…they are a laughing matter." Everyone in the living room giggled, except Harry.

"DAD!"

"James."

"No, Dad, they're being really mean though."

"Well, if you don't like how mean they are to you, next year try harder so they have nothing to laugh about."

"You're so unfair sometimes."

"James, I'm not being unfair. I'm pretty sure that you're mean to them most of the time."

"Yes…but that's a sibling type of mean, it's not meant to hurt them at all."

"Really?...hm… but then…what about stealing Al's toad and turning it yellow. Or taking Lily's dolls and painting over their faces with black ink?"

"They were pranks. And you turned Pip back to his normal color and Mum made the ink disappear off of Lily's dolls. It never hurt their feelings."

"Alright then, what about humiliating Al during the sorting ceremony?"

"You….you…you heard…you heard about that?" James' voice stuttered.

"Yes I did."

"And Mum?"

"She did too."

"Then how am I not dead yet?"

"I told her that I'd take care of it and be the one to yell at you."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that people should live through their teenage years at the very least."

"Then…why haven't you yelled at me yet."

"James…how many times has your mother or I yelled at you?"

"Too many to count."

"Interesting… And how many times have you learned your lesson?"

"Not very many."

"So, it seems, yelling at you, or grounding you doesn't put us anywhere. So, I think I've found out a way from Uncle Ron."

"And that is?"

"The same exact way Grandmum punished him and the rest of the boys." Harry's voice said loudly.

"Which is?"

"Well, they had to play with your mum for an hour or so until they learned."

"Sounds like torture." James said scared. Everyone in the living room, but Ginny, laughed at James.

"Hey! It was no where near torture!" Older Ginny's voice joined into the conversation. Everyone quickly went silent. "And thanks Harry for making it sound like so." You could tell that she was offended. Everyone sat in silence hoping that they wouldn't be eavesdropping into an argument.

"I'm not saying it was torture. I'm just saying that Ron and the rest of them thought it was _like _torture."

"They didn't think it was torture. They loved playing with me. Don't forget Harry, I was and still am the best thing that happened in their pathetic lives."

"Yes, Gin. The best thing that's happened in their lives, right before their marriage and children. I forgot how they'll be lying in their death beds and say _'after how many years, Ginny was the best thing that ever happened…sorry kids._"

"Exactly." Ginny's voice said laughing. "Anyway, don't think that I didn't hear you say that you let James off the hook."

"No. I was just getting to his sentence, thank you very much."

"Alright then, what is it?" Ginny asked sternly.

"James," Harry said just as stern as Ginny, "Your going to play whatever game Lily wants to play for the rest of summer. Two hours. Everyday."

"But what if she tortures me with the same game Mum tortured her brothers with." James whined.

"…Well…um…what game did you play with them, Ginny?" Harry's voiced asked quietly. Younger Ginny started to blush like mad as everyone in the living room stared at her.

"Oh…you know…Quidditch?"

"NO! Mum played _'Pretend Wedding' _with them!" James teased, loudly.

"Bugger off, James." Ginny yelled.

"Alright. I'm gone." James said.

"No you're not." Harry's voice said again.

"Oh c'mon, Dad. You proved me mean, you gave me my sentence, I think business is basically taken care of."

"Not yet it isn't."

"What else do I have to do? Are you going to torture me worse by snogging in front of me?"

"No." Ginny scolded.

"Good, cause that would be life scarring."

"No, you have to apologize to Al. Now." Harry's voice said.

"Fine."

"Albus?" Harry called. Albus gulped, and glanced around to all of the people who were staring at him. "Albus would you come into the kitchen for a moment?" Harry's voice called again. Albus stood up from the ground and walked into the kitchen hesitantly.

"Go, James." Ginny said.

"Albus, I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of the Hogwarts student body."

"Don't worry about it. And in advance, I apologize too."

"What for?"

"For ruining your chances with any female student at Hogwarts."

"How so?"

"Let's just say…who knew that girls find baby pictures so amusing."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Mum? Dad?" James whined.

"You deserve it, James." Harry's voice said sympathetically.

"I'm gone." Albus said quickly, before walking back into the living room.

"Me too." James voice said pouting.

"Hey, James, wait." Ginny's voice called. There was a moment of silence then James screamed,

"Ew! Gross!" Then ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Dominique asked.

"They just snogged in front of me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for taking sooooo long to update. It seems I'm trying to make everything original and thats pretty hard to do because I feel like whatever I write has been done before. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Please Please Please review and tell me how it was. Also thank you for being so very patient! :)**

It was now the thirteenth of July and All of the grown ups had to go to a Ministry banquet, leaving the kids and the past residents home alone. Harry and Ginny were in the master bedroom getting ready. Ginny was sitting in front of the vanity while Harry was in the walk in closet trying to find a tie that would look decent.

"Harry, do you think that we should go?" Ginny asked, putting her long, dangling, gold earring on. The ones, Harry bought her for their last anniversary.

"Do you not want to?" Harry asked, tying the red tie around his neck.

"I don't know. I feel like the kids are going to do something else wrong. I feel it in the pit of my stomach." She said now putting the other earring on.

"Do you think we should stay home?" Harry asked buttoning up his suit's jacket.

"No. I still want to go." She said spraying on some perfume.

"Anyway, if anything does happen, they're in the hands of Dumbledore, Kingsley, Sirius, Moody, Remus, and Tonks, not to mention the fact that Teddy already takes great care of them when we're not around."

"I know…it's just, I dunno." She said putting a little extra mascara.

"You don't know about them looking after the children?" Harry asked straightening out his collar.

"No, I don't know why I'm feeling this way." She said getting up from the vanity and sitting on the bed to put her high heels on.

"It's your motherly instincts. I'm sure that it will just be James pulling a prank on Lily." Harry said leaning up against the closet's doorway and fixing his cufflink.

"Maybe. I still can't believe we're trusting James to be home alone after everything that's happened." She said getting up from the bed and straightening out her dress.

"He made a mistake. Everyone does."

"But broke a rule that takes effort to break." She said standing in front of her husband.

"Yes, I've done that too you know." He said as she set down her pocketbook and started to straighten his tie.

"Yes, I know. I guess I'm overreacting. I mean, it's not just him alone." She said finishing Harry's tie and fixing the front of his hair.

"Exactly." Harry said wrapping his arms around her waste. She sighed after clasping her hands around his neck.

"I think I won't be able to trust James for a long time." She said staring up at Harry's eyes.

"I know, neither will I, but I hope he also understands that we're just joking about the whole murdering thing. I feel as though one day he's going to snap at us with that temper he has." Harry said with a half smile.

"Yes, I wonder where he got that from." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I wonder." Harry said sarcastically.

"Do I detect sarcasm?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Well, yeah, I mean, he obviously got it from you." Harry said defensively.

"He did not." Ginny defended.

"Sorry, Gin, but you have your mother's temper."

"No I do not."

"Fine. You don't." Harry said before pecking her on the lips and grabbing her hands.

"Exactly once again, Harry Potter has been proven wrong." She said scrunching her nose. Harry snorted then glanced at the clock across the room.

"Hey, if we want to be there on time, we better start heading out." Ginny turned around to see the clock also.

"I guess you're right." She said picking up her pocketbook from the bed.

Almost everyone was in the living room, carrying on decent conversations and enjoying themselves until, Harry and Ginny came into the living room dressed fancy, like they were going to a party.

Ginny was wearing a floor length, V-neck, black, halter top dress with matching black high heels, while Harry was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the couple walked into the room.

"Why are you two dressed up for?" Victoire asked quizzically.

"The Ministry Banquet is today." Older Harry said smiling to his niece.

"So you're leaving us alone?" Lucy asked apprehensively.

"We think we can trust you guys, yet, you're not alone. There are still adults here." Older Ginny said glancing at the adults that were sitting on her sofas.

"I think you can trust them with us. We'll make sure they don't make such a nuisance." Remus said smiling.

"Thank you, Remus. Ginny, ready to go?" Older Harry asked his wife. Older Ginny took one last glance around the room, stopping at James.

"You're not going try anything, are you?" She asked James, loudly.

"Of course not, Mum. You can trust me; I've learned my lesson." James said looking into his mum's eyes. Ginny nodded then smiled at the rest of the room before leaving, hand in hand, with her husband. Everyone sat in silence until they heard the front door close, and the sound of the couple apperating outside.

"What's a Ministry Banquet?" Young Hermione asked.

"It's an afternoon of basically mingling between high positioned Ministry executives. Dad, being one of them. Mum goes as Dad's date, and Aunt Hermione goes with Uncle Ron as his date. Grandmum and Granddad will be there too. We have a lot of executives in the family, not to mention in our extended family." James said casually.

"Extended family?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, like Uncle Kingsley, Grandmum Andy, Uncle Neville, Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, and Aunt Hannah."

"You mean Hannah Abbot? I haven't really spoken to her." Younger Harry said.

"Well, she married Uncle Neville, so she was married into the family. But she's one of Mum's really good friends." Albus said.

"Who's Rolf?" Ron asked confused.

"Rolf Scamander. He's Aunt Luna's husband." Rose said like it was obvious.

"You mean Luna Lovegood the mad girl in the year below us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She was Aunt Ginny's friend before yours; I think you guys become friends this year." Molly II said happily.

"So, when did Kingsley become Minister?" Moody asked smiling deviously at his old friend, Kingsley, with one eye.

"He became the Minister after the Battle of Hogwarts. Apparently, Granddad was the first choice of the people, but he didn't want that much responsibility. Which I think is rubbish. Not that Kingsley isn't amazing at what he does, but Granddad could definitely keep up with the job." Victoire said crossing her arms.

"But remember, at that time they were still, you know, recovering." Molly II chipped in, glancing at Fred.

"But Kingsley is a really great minister. Well, at least to us. He's like an uncle to us." Albus said smiling.

* * *

"Potter. Good to see you." Kingsley said shaking, Harry's hand. "And Mrs. Potter, nice to see you too." Kingsley said smiling and shaking her hand as well.

"It's good to see you too, Minister." Harry said, appreciatively to his boss.

"So, how did the mission go?" Kingsley asked, sipping his champagne.

"Well. I felt as if there were more days of constant compromising and negotiating than actual action but, other than that…" Harry trailed off.

"Potter, how many times must I tell you? The Aurors are under your command. You shouldn't try to please them. They have to go with what you say regardless if it's the right thing to do or the wrong thing. Stop compromising and trying to please everyone. It'll just make the job harder." Kingsley said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"It's a habit, you know." Harry said laughing. Kingsley sighed, and then scanned the room.

"Well, I have to go talk to Goodwin's family. I'll hope to see you again before the night ends." Kingsley said, nodding toward the couple before leaving their presence.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I don't know, yet. This is the sort of things that can get our kids in loads of trouble. He may be a family friend, but he's still the Minister of Magic." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yet, he's already involved in this." Ginny said taking a seat at the long table with a white table cloth on top of it.

"Yes, so is George, so is Bill, so is Andromeda, and maybe Percy. But, again, Percy is a Ministry official, Bill may get a bit over protective. Andromeda may not be able to take another goodbye to her daughter, and I'm not sure how George would take seeing Fred alive and well. It's also putting our children on the line for a total publicity scandal if we told people." Harry said, quietly, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Which was the other thing I needed to ask you." Ginny said hesitantly. Harry looked into her eyes. He knew what she was about to say.

"Like I'm said, I'm not sure how George would take it."

"But, when Roxanne and Fred go home they're going to tell him. Then he'll get angry that we didn't let him at least talk to him."

"Maybe. We'll talk when new get home. I don't want any eavesdroppers hearing this." Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny nodded, and then looked up at the end of the table, where Kingsley and his wife sat next to her father and mother. Kingsley and her father both stood up and tapped a wine glass with a small knife.

"Good evening to you all and thank you for joining us in our Annual Ministry Official's Banquet. First, I'll like to thank you to all of the people who made it possible for us to be having it on such short notice." Everyone applauded, "This is also a celebration, of our Auror department, locating and prosecuting yet another Death Eater. So let's all applaud our Head Auror, Harry Potter, for leading the team to do so." Harry closed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip to hold in either his embarrassment and blush or his urge to glare at Kingsley, he didn't know which he felt like doing but either way, he needed to hold it in. Everyone applauded even louder.

"Now, here's Deputy Minister, Arthur Weasley, to say a few words." Kingsley stated before taking his seat.

"Hello, everyone." Mr. Weasley said loudly, "I will like to say that it's been a little bit over twenty years since our Ministry was reformed for the better. It has definitely become the strongest I've seen in my time. And I'd like to give that credit to all of you who are sitting in front of me. You're the reason that the Wizarding world has a Ministry to fall back on, and I'll be forever grateful for that." Mr. Weasley said happily, raising his glass, "Here's to the last twenty years, and to the next twenty to come." Everyone raised their glasses before taking a quick sip and returning to separate conversations.

"Um, excuse me." A voice came from beside Ginny. Ginny turned to see a frail woman who looked a bit scared yet excited. "Um, you're Ginny Potter, right?" The lady asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am." Ginny said as cheerful as possible.

"I was and still am a huge fan of you. Your chasing skills were amazing and your articles aren't far behind. Do you mind signing this parchment?" She said handing Ginny a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Not at all." She said cheerfully, and signing the small scrap parchment. Back when she was younger, she absolutely couldn't stand when people asking her for her autograph, but since she was supposed to be a bit more mature, and this was Harry's work, she did it anyway, but stopped halfway through. "Do you want my maiden name or my married name?"

The woman looked at her thoughtfully then spat out, "You're married name." Ginny nodded then finished off her signature and handed the parchment back to the lady.

"Thank you, Miss." The woman said graciously. Ginny nodded smiling as modestly as possible.

Harry chuckled at his wife as she continued to eat her food as if nothing had happened. Well, until she noticed her husband laughing at her.

"What?" She whispered, smiling a little.

"Nothing." He said absent mindedly. Ginny shook her head and went back to her food.

* * *

Everyone sat around in the living room not knowing what to do or say. How were they supposed to react to being alone in the Potter Manor with each other?

"So… Does Harry and Ginny leave all of you alone usually?" Sirius asked awkwardly.

"Yes, but not a lot. They don't really trust James, Fred, and Louis alone, in the same house, without some sort of parental vision." Rose said staring amusingly at her cousins.

"Well, they aren't really leaving us without parental vision, are they? I mean, Grandmum and Granddad are here. Most of our Uncles and Aunts are here. Not to mention some of _the _top heroes of the Wizarding World. I think they can trust that." Fred II said annoyed.

"Who are the top heroes?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well, you, of course. Without you, Voldemort would have gotten the prophecy and ruined Uncle Harry's chances of destroying Moldy Shorts." Dominique said laughing.

"Moldy Shorts?" Fred asked giving his twin an amused look.

"Yeah, Moldy Shorts. Sounds like Voldemort. But a lot more humiliating for the dim wit." James said like it was obvious.

"Scorpious made it up." Albus said casually.

"Who's Scorpious?" Tonks asked.

"Um, well, he's a friend that's in my house." Albus said quickly.

"Oh, but who in the right mind would name their kid Scorpious? Sounds like someone who's related to the Black Family." Tonks said laughing, but quietly trailed off when she noticed that all of the next generation kids were staring at her guiltily.

"Well, that's because Scorpious has, well, a little bit of Black blood in him. But he's a really good guy. Trust me. Dad told me to be mean to him, but he's my friend too. Uncle Harry is okay with him being apart of our Next Generation Golden Trio, but Dad needed some time to get over himself." Rose defended.

"Wait? Is he, um, Narcissa's grandson?" Tonks asked shakily. All of the children shared some apprehensive glances then slowly nodded their heads.

"So, he's a Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked coolly. Albus and Rose nodded.

"Wait, _my _daughter and _my _nephew are friends with a Malfoy?" Ron asked astonished.

"Yes. But, I swear, he's nothing like Mr. Malfoy or um Senior Mr. Malfoy. He's a really great guy. Actually he's a lot like you, Ron. But he doesn't really think of food as often. You see, Rose is like her mum because, well, she's the brilliant one. Apparently, I'm like Dad because I guess I like to have adventures and get into trouble while solving them. And then Scorpious brings humor to it all." Albus said smiling at his cousin.

"That's why we call each other the Next Generation Golden Trio, because well, we're the next generation of you three." Rose said happily.

"We're called the Golden Trio?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're the Golden Trio because without you three, I'm sure Voldemort would be here now. Each of you brought something important to the table. And without one of you three, the world as _we _know it, wouldn't exist." James said seriously.

"It's nice to know I raised an excellent godson." Sirius said patting Harry on the back.

"Um, Sirius, you didn't exactly raise Uncle Harry. He raised himself and then you came along after he was basically in the mind set of an adult." Teddy said amusingly.

"Well, I'm a big part of his life, you know. Without me, James and Lily wouldn't have gotten together." Sirius defended.

"No, I'm sure they would have. You were the one trying to talk James out of it." Remus chipped in.

"No I didn't." Sirius said simply.

"Sirius, I'm pretty sure that I remember you sitting James down in the common room and telling him that Lily Evans was a nut job and that he was mad for liking her." Remus laughed.

"Okay maybe I did that. But then in the end, I take most of the credit." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"How?" Tonks asked confused.

"I was the best man in James and Lily's wedding." Sirius stated.

"And that makes you believe you got them together, how?" Remus asked.

"Well, the night before the Wedding, James got cold feet and he was contemplating if he was ready for the commitment and I told him that He was mad in love with her and if he didn't get married to her that he'd die alone."

"Were you that drunk to think that's how it happened?" Remus asked laughing. Sirius sat for a moment to review the memory in his head then nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well it's not."

"Alright, Remus, then how do you think it happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well, all three of us…plus Pettigrew were sitting at the bar…

* * *

_"I don't know if I can do this." James said as he took another sip of his drink._

_ "Why do you think that, mate?" Sirius asked slurring his words._

_ "What if I stand at the end of the Alter, hear the bride's music play and then Lil doesn't come out?" James panicked._

_ "That means she came to her senses." Sirius joked emptying his glass of alcohol. James paled then stared at his glass scared._

_ "James, Sirius doesn't actually mean that. She's going to be there, and you know it." Remus said getting the bartender to refill his glass._

_ "But what if we get into an argument before the wedding starts and she calls it off?" James panicked once more._

_ "Um, James, you aren't going to see Lily before the wedding starts." Sirius said ruffling his hair._

_ "What? I'm not going to see her?" James asked confused._

_ "No. It's tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride and the bride doesn't see the groom on the day of the wedding until the ceremony begins." Peter said leaning back in his chair._

_ "And if anything she's probably thinking you're going to do the same thing right now." Sirius said with bloodshot eyes._

_ "What do you mean?" James asked furrowing his eyebrows._

_ "I mean that she's probably thinking that you're not going to be at the end of the Alter when the bride's music starts playing." Sirius said hiccupping._

_ "I would never. I love Lily." James defended._

_ "See! You say that you're not going to. Lily is saying the same thing…except she's not saying she loves Lily because Lily's Lily and she's not cocky like you; she's saying that she loves you, James." Remus said taking another sip of his alcohol._

_ "And if Lily wanted to leave you, she would have done it a long time ago." Peter grunted. James nodded yet couldn't hide his concern._

* * *

"You know, now that you tell the story like that…that is how it happened." Sirius said staring into space. Remus smiled at his victory then sighed.

"I remember when little Harry came over once as a baby and played with Ron while Arthur and the others had an Order of the Pheonix meeting." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"What? Harry came over when we were younger?" Ron asked astonished.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley said casually.

"And you were going to tell us, when?" Ron asked annoyed.

"You never brought it up." Mrs. Weasley defended and crossed her arms.

"Did we get along?" Harry spoke up.

"Yes, very well actually. So, I wasn't surprised that you two became friends at Hogwarts to be honest." Harry and Ron smirked at each other.

"But, after that, Lily and I never really were able to plan another play date." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"I love it how Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were best mates before they became brother in laws. They really are the best of friends. They never really get into fights…well…they got into that one but they made up quickly." Lucy rambled on.

* * *

"Minister, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked as everyone departed the banquet, Ginny close behind.

"Sure, Potter, come to my office." Kingsley said leading the couple down the hall. Ginny looked around the hall as they walked to the office. She never went to Harry or Kingsley's offices before, mainly because they were under high security, usually, and she wasn't exactly qualified to go there.

Kingsley opened a very large wooden door and let the couple go through, before closing it behind them.

"So what is it you'd like to talk to me about?" Kingsley asked taking a seat at his desk. Harry and Ginny sat in the two chairs across from him and glanced at each other.

"Well, sir, not too long ago, the children got hold of a time turner that I had locked in my study. I don't know how they got into the room because it wasn't just locked by an '_Alohamora' _but that's beside the point. They took it from my study and somehow broke it and went back in time."

"Don't tell me they're stuck in the past!" Kingsley asked concerned.

"No, no, no, luckily they're not. But they somehow brought us back from the past to the present. As in, You, Me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Moody, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I see."

"We need help finding their way back." Harry said.

"They're lucky that none of us attacked them. Especially Moody." Kingsley said smirking.

"I know. But, what do we do? What can we do?"

"You're Head Auror, Harry. It's your job to solve these types of missions." Kingsley said amused. Harry sighed impatiently.

"I know that, but I went through reports, I've tried researching time travel incidents, and none have been like this. I'm pretty sure that this is the most original case of time travel yet." Harry said getting annoyed.

"Well, I agree with you. How about I come by tomorrow, let's say, around two o'clock, and I'll ask them a few questions." Kingsley said getting up from his seat.

"They're not going to get into trouble, will they?" Ginny asked concerned.

"As long as this was an accident, then no. I don't think James would do this much damage on purpose." Kingsley said, as Harry and Ginny got up as well.

"How do you know that it was James?" Harry asked surprised.

"Harry, I don't think Teddy would exactly sneak into your study." Kingsley said shaking both of they're hands.

"Alright, thank you for your time, Minister." Harry said as he started to lead out of the office.

"Harry, how many times have I told you, when we're talking in private, you don't need to call me Minister, or sir. I'm just Kingsley." Kingsley said as he opened the door for the two.

"Sorry, sir, but it's taken me years to start calling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mum and Dad, It'll be even longer before I start using your real name." Harry said laughing.

"You called me Kingsley before."

"That was before you were my boss." Harry defended.

* * *

"So how good was Ginny at Quidditch? I mean, how could the pros want her if she hasn't even trained yet." Fred asked.

"Mum, was one of the best chasers in the history of professional Quidditch." Albus stated. Ginny blushed.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yeah, right next to Gwenog Jones. Which, as weird as it is, Mum and Mrs. Jones, are like best mates." James said.

"Really? As in _the _Gwenog Jones?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but you call her Gwen." Lily said smiling.

"But not only that, you were also famous for a bunch of other reasons." Rose said casually.

"What else?" Ginny asked.

"Here, I found a box at the beginning of the summer that will show you." James said running upstairs. He went straight to the fourth floor, where his Mum and Dad's bedroom were. He passed the perfectly made bed, and the beautiful oak dresser before opening the dark, walk in closet. James went to the back right corner of the closet and moved some junk around before taking out a dusty box.

"Here." He said as he set the box down in the middle of the room, "It's filled with newspaper articles, magazines, photos, and even memories." He said taking the lid off.

Everyone crowded around the box, even Dumbledore. James took out the first magazine on the top of the box and read the cover aloud.

"_Witch Weekly, Life of a Harpy," _He read in a very announcer way. He flipped through the pages until he found a big picture of a younger version of his mum on the center of the page. "Aha! Here it is. _Ginny, also known as Ginevra, Molly Weasley is the youngest Quidditch player to sign to the pros. This fiery redhead is not only holding that record but also holds the record for the quickest goal in the history of professional Quidditch. This happened at her first game, Puddlemere vs. Holyhead, when she faked their star chaser, Jacobs, out by distracting him with a very violent look before stealing the Quaffle from in front of him and scoring a goal in about the first twenty seconds of the game." _ James stopped to look at the others' expression.

"Nice going, Gin." Fred said patting his sister on the back.

_"Ginny, not only is one of the most admirable Quidditch players, but is also the thief of the Savior of the Wizarding World's heart. According to insiders and research, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were Hogwarts sweethearts before the Battle of Hogwarts broke out." _Harry and Ginny blushed a little, _"We had Ginny Weasley come in for an interview last week to talk about her life. _

_ "Ginny, how does it feel to be known as the Chosen One's Chosen One?' Asks interviewer Margaret Shultz, rookie for Witch Weekly. 'It's an extra title, I guess. I never really thought of my relationship becoming this public when it first started out. I guess, that I figured I'd get one or two articles but I never guessed that I'd be on the cover the Daily Prophet every week because my boyfriend and I decided to go to a restaurant and have dinner.' She responds. Of course, we all know that Weasley and Potter's relationship is broadcasted very often. 'Would you rather it be a bit more personal?' We ask. She responded, 'Yes. I would. But I can't get everything. It's destined to be a hot topic just because of my occupation and his natural fame.' Ginny Weasley seemed very annoyed by the questions of her relationship and made sure to emphasize on her wish for it to be more personal. _

_ "We also touched base with her about her family, 'Is it true that you and Harry Potter are raising an orphaned child together?' Ginny Weasley smiled immediately and quickly replied with, 'Yes. He's Harry's godson, and basically mine too. Though, I'm not properly pointed to be his godmother, I take care of him as well. He's my little buddy.' Not only did we ask her about the godson but we also asked her about her relationship with her many brothers. 'Yes, my extended family and I are very close knit. I say extended because I not only have many brothers but I also have close family friends that are put under the family category. If anyone ever saw us together, they'd know that we are very happy when we're together and that it's almost impossible to pull us apart.'_" James finished the article and looked up once more.

"Aunt Ginny called me her little buddy." Teddy said smiling.

"They didn't really talk about her skills." George said.

"Okay, Okay, that was only one out of plenty articles to read." James said before going back to the box.

James looked back into the box and pulled out a newspaper.

"Now, this looks like a good article to read." James said smiling at the photo of his mum.

"What's it about?" Lily asked curiously.

"Look for yourself." James said turning the newspaper around so everyone could see, an eighteen year old Ginny, holding out her middle finger to the camera with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was also in a silvery cocktail dress and her hair looked a bit messy.

"Read it." Fred II said eagerly.

"Okay, Okay, _Ginny Weasley, a hot tempered, ginger girl who plays for the Holyhead Harpies, has turned on the wild side. Just last night, we found Ginny out with a few other Harpies drinking at a muggle club. (Basically a pub but Muggles go to it to dance on a dance floor and get very drunk). When the reporter came up to her for a couple questions he noticed she had very bloodshot eyes, and had a heavy scent of whiskey. She saw the camera and stopped dancing and violently told off the reporter before posing for the picture above. The reporter says he felt violated and threatened by the incident and refused to go near Ginny Weasley again. Has she turned bad? Or was this 'good girl' at the club to get over her break up with Harry Potter? Insiders have told us that the couple has been quite distant with each other over the past few months and maybe heading toward break up." _ James stopped for a second a furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before continuing, "_We, at the Daily Prophet, knew from the get go Ginny Weasley was not going to last long with the Chosen One, maybe our prediction rang true and this love fest has officially ended." _James looked up from the paper and stared at the crowd in confusion.

"Did Ginny and Harry break up then get back together?" Ron asked.

"They never told me that. And I don't remember anything happening." Teddy said.

"Well, maybe Ginny went through a mad, partying faze."

"Yeah, maybe she did. But let me tell you, looking at that picture, Mum was a bad arse." James said laughing at that picture of his mum.

"I was, wasn't I?" Ginny's voice came from the door way. Everyone turned around quickly.

Ginny and Harry.

They came home.

And heard everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope having two updates close together makes up for the long time it took me to update last time. I hope you enjoy!**

"Mum…uh…when did you get home?" James stuttered.

"Oh, you know, a while ago. Actually, I take that back, I got home just in time to hear all about my life as a Harpy." Everyone's face flushed. Older Harry was right behind her looking back and forth from his wife to his son obviously anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Ginny…" Harry started quietly putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. But she quickly shrugged it off. She hated being comforted when she was about to blow up.

"No, Harry, I'm not going to calm down and reason with him, like you do." She hissed angrily. Harry sighed, he knew what was about to happen.

"Mum, let's not be hasty. You know that this is a really big case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." James said standing up from the ground and dropping the newspaper back into the box.

"Oh really? How so?" Ginny said. Her voice was very hard to read. It was overly nice and understanding, which meant that she was beyond angry, and would blow up at any word James would say.

"Well, ALBUS DARED ME TO GO GET THE BOX THAT HE FOUND IN THE EARLIER PART OF THE SUMMER. BUT I TOLD HIM THAT I'M WAY TOO MATURE FOR DARES. THEN HE THREATENED ME WITH HIS FIRST YEAR LEVEL MAGIC. SO I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT LISTEN TO HIM SO, I TOOK THE BOX OUT AND STARTED TO READ THE ARTICLES. WHICH BY THE WAY, YOU ARE A VERY ADMIRABLE WOMAN." James rambled on walking backwards away from his Mum as she walked forward her expression turning angrier and angrier by the minute.

Older Ginny glanced at Albus and saw his look of betrayal from his brother then looked back to James.

"Yeah, that's a believable story." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, let's not be rash here…" Older Harry started again but was silenced as Ginny waved her hand like she was swatting a fly.

"Mum, I swear it's the truth!" James defended as he continued to slowly walk backwards. Everyone had been very sly by clearing the floor and taking seats on the couch watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah, because a rising second year student will totally overpower a rising fourth year. And let me guess, everyone else was backing him up, weren't they?" Ginny said still in the cheery yet angry voice she used before.

"Exactly." James said nodding fervently.

"Because I always knew that Teddy and Victoire resorted in childish games. And I always suspected that Albus was the real master mind of all the little incidents you do." Ginny said her voice starting to incline.

"Well they do. Teddy loves to play in our pranks and Victoire edges us on." James said. Everyone could tell he was lying and resting on his last resort.

But Ginny didn't say anything back. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and then exhaled loudly before turning to her husband, nodding, and walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Dad?" James said carefully. He noticed his Dad was staring at the stairwell where his Mum had just climbed.

"James. You know she's going to be even angrier now that you lied." He said calmly.

"But it wasn't a lie." James said quickly. Harry rolled his eyes then glanced at Albus and Teddy.

"James. The thing is, you need to learn how to lie _good_. Your story didn't even make sense. Albus, Teddy and Victoire had converted to the 'dark' side, dared and threatened you to go get that box from my closet?" Harry opened his mouth and closed it twice, trying to continue, "I dunno even know how to respond to that."

"I know, it's shocking that they, of all people, did that, right?" James stuttered.

"You know, James, once you tell a lie, you have to come up with another lie to make that lie seem like a truth. Then you have to make up another, then another, then another, until you're known as a liar." Harry paused, "So just tell the truth now, and save yourself from being hexed."

"But, Mum doesn't hex children. Especially when they're hers'." James stated.

"There's always a first." Harry said shortly, keeping his grounds. James gulped. "You know, I used to think the same thing when I was younger. I told myself that she didn't bat-bogey hex her boyfriends, just her brothers. You know what happened?"

"She hexed you?"

"Yeah, and it's not pleasant experience by any means." Harry stated. Younger Ginny blushed thinking how strange it must be for Younger Harry to hear that he gets hexed by her in the future. James glanced at the stairwell then back at his dad.

"Do you think she's going to blow up?" James asked.

"Yes. She just needed to get out of a formal dress and get back into normal clothes to do so."

"But you're going to stop her, aren't you?" James asked scared.

"What do you want me to do? Steal her wand from her?" Harry asked sarcastically. James thought for a moment then nodded. "It was a rhetorical question." Harry said shortly.

"But…but…you wouldn't let her hurt us, would you? I mean, you always stop her before she gets too violent." James reasoned.

"Yeah, that's why you're spoiled."

"But, I'm not as spoiled as Dudley." James said trying to get on his dad's good side.

"You're pretty damn close." Harry said angrily. James opened his mouth in awe. His dad was always the peace maker in the house. Why was he being different now?

"Daddy. Sickle in the swear jar." Lily chipped in. Harry glanced at her then looked back at James not really taking in what Lily said.

"I'm going to make sure that she's okay. We'll talk later." Harry spat out before leaving the group in an awkward silence.

"Thanks James. You're a really git brother, you know that, right?" Albus said.

Harry knocked on the locked door of the master bedroom. He had never really seen Ginny handle a situation like that. Quite frankly, he was afraid what he was going to find.

"Ginny?" Harry said through the door. "Gin, come on, open up."

"No, go away." Ginny's voice said in a very odd tone.

"No, please, I want to talk to you." Harry said before the door was unlocked, magically of course. Harry stepped inside and found his wife under the cover's of their bed with her face in her pillow. She obviously didn't change because Harry could see the shine of the gold earrings from under her bright hair and the glossy, black barrette that was holding her hair in an 'up-down' do.

"Ginny." Harry said closing the door behind him, and taking a seat at the end of their bed.

"What?" She said, but was a bit muffled by the pillow.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked stupidly. Ginny cocked her head to the side so he could hear her better.

"Oh, I'm beyond fantastic." She said bitterly before putting her face back into her pillow.

"I just tried to give James a talking to." Harry said awkwardly.

"And?"

"I failed…miserably."

"Oh, so you let him off?" Ginny said angrily through the pillow.

"No. Not entirely. But I did make him get really scared and made him loath for you arrival." Harry said chuckling at his words.

"Oh, so you made me seem like even a worse monster than I already make myself out to be." Ginny said holding the pillow tighter to her face. Harry sighed. He didn't mean it like that.

"No, Gin. I didn't. And you don't make yourself out to be a monster." Harry said quickly.

"Yes, I do. I greet my past family and self by screaming at James. I say I'll murder my son to the point where it's become an everyday thing. I'm cold hearted, and no one can stand being around me. Even the Wizarding World despises me." She cried into her pillow. Harry hadn't seen her cry in years. She was always a strong, independent, woman and never cried. Never.

"You know that's not true." Harry said calmly.

"It is, though." She said squeezing the pillow so hard that it's not doing anymore justice for her.

"Ginny you're not a monster. It's not like your nagging on innocent people. You only raise your voice when you get angry. That's not even true. A lot of times, when you're angry you just stay silent. And the Wizarding World does not despise you, you're a war hero."

"Yeah, but those articles they were reading, definitely showed the media's hatred for me."

"Exactly. _Media. _Most of those articles written by the same cold hearted reporter. Who cares what the media thinks of you. And also those articles were from years ago. That woman that came up to you during the banquet showed you how the Wizarding World feels about you. She was a huge fan. Most people are huge fans, unless they're mentally insane and think they can write letters to me. Which, everything they say is all bogus."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm a cold hearted prat."

"You're not though. What's going on? Why do you feel this way?" Harry asked.

"I've always felt like this. But I've kept it inside."

"Why? You could have talked to me about it." Harry said concerned. Ginny lifted her head up but keeping it so that Harry can't see her messed up make up.

"Well, showing my feelings hasn't always been my strong suit. You should know that by now." She said sarcastically.

"Gin. You shouldn't feel that way though. You're a perfect woman, wife, and mother. Just because you yell at James when he gets in trouble doesn't mean that you're the worst mother alive. Look at Teddy, and Albus, and Lily. I'm sure they'd tell you how great of a person you are, if you don't believe me."

"But, why do James and I, never get along?" She said pulling her hair out of her eyes.

"You do. Most of the time. You just but heads when it comes to what's acceptable behavior and what's not." Harry said, hoping she'd at least turn around.

"He used to my little boy. My little guy." Ginny exclaimed sadly.

"I know. You're his favorite person in the world."

"Yeah right."

"Ginny, just because James is a teenager and not a two year old doesn't mean that he has grown to dislike you. And also, just because he doesn't come up to you randomly and hug you, saying he loves you every hour like he used to, doesn't mean he loves you any less then he did back then." Ginny stayed silent for a while. Then Harry sighed.

"Gin, I'm going to get changed then go back downstairs. You can stay up here if you like and come down when you're ready. But I need to know. Am I telling off James or are you?" Harry asked standing up from the bed. But, Ginny only shrugged. Harry nodded then changed quickly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, how is she?" Mrs. Weasley from the past asked as she directed the attention to Harry.

"She's okay. I don't know when she's coming down here, but as of right now, I think she's going to stay up there for a while." Harry said glancing up the stairwell.

"I'm sorry that we played part in this. If I had known that what we were doing was wrong I would have stopped it straight away." Remus said guiltily.

"No, it's okay. She's not really angry about that…I don't think." Harry said gloomily. What Ginny told him earlier, really made him feel sad. As though he wasn't doing his job as a husband. But that was silly, Ginny told him everyday that he was a great husband.

"Will Mummy be okay?" Lily asked quietly. Harry gave a half smile to his daughter.

"She'll be alright, Lils. She's just a little shaken up over…something."

"Did you two get into a fight?" Lily asked again. As a ten year old, she didn't really understand when it was time to stop asking questions. But that's what made her seem so sweet and innocent.

"No, sweetie. Mummy, is just…well…she's just a little disappointed about something."

"I can help her. I can fix it." She said innocently. Harry snorted.

"Sorry, Lils, it's nothing that's fixable. Well, it takes a long time to get fixed." Lily sighed in disappointment.

"Anyways, tomorrow, your parents are coming to pick you all up, well after dinner of course." Harry said redirecting his attention to his nieces and nephews.

"What? Already?" Lucy asked disappointed.

"Yeah, we can't hold you hostage from Percy and Audrey forever. I think they would have a fit being separated from you two any longer." Harry laughed.

"What about us?" Rose asked.

"Um…I'm actually not sure. Hermione and Ron feel as though they need to be here to help us. But, actually, you should all know, I talked to Kingsley." Everyone turned to the Kingsley that was sitting on the sofa, "No, I mean, Minister Kingsley, and he said he'll be coming here around two o'clock to ask you all a few questions about what happened. But, as of right now, we're at a blank on how to get everyone back to the correct era."

"So, how long do you think it's going to take?" Sirius asked worried. Older Harry shrugged.

"Dad, am I the reason Mum's disappointed?" James spoke up. Harry gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head.

"No, she's disappointed about something else. But she won't be for long."

"Um, Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm a little hungry." Hugo said blushing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You lot must be starving." All of the kids nodded, "Here, I'll go make something." Harry said before leaving the kitchen and going into the kitchen.

"Do you think Mum is okay?" Albus asked Teddy.

"Harry said she was." Sirius said casually.

"Yeah, but Uncle Harry tells us stuff like that so we won't worry about it." Molly II said.

"He doesn't like it when we're the ones worrying about stuff. He feels as if it's _his_ duty to do so." Roxanne said sighing.

Younger Harry watched everything in the last hour alone unravel. He couldn't believe that this was his life. He had to admit that the kids were cute, and sweet, and innocent. Something he wasn't. And he really had felt something weird when Ginny went upstairs. Maybe his older self felt it too.

* * *

Time passed on and on, and Ginny still hadn't come down from her room. They would keep conversations moving and would change topics relatively quickly to keep their minds off of worrying about her. But Older Harry couldn't stop wondering what his wife was doing up there. He glanced around the room, and without saying a word he went upstairs. He really hoped he wouldn't find her where she was two hours ago, because then he'd have to get his auror on, and really interrogate her on how she actually felt.

Harry knocked on the door once more, and didn't hear a reply. He opened the door and went inside. It seemed as though Ginny didn't lock it after he left. But when he looked toward the bed, he found something that made him laugh. Ginny seemed to take a shower, and change, but looked like she fell asleep sometime after that. But she didn't look like she changed to go to bed, it looked as though she was about to downstairs, and she fell asleep before she could do so.

"Gin." Harry shook her gently by the shoulder. "Gin, wake up." Harry said giggling a little. She stirred awake and yawned as she sat up.

"Oh, hey Harry." She said quietly.

"Had a little nap?" Harry asked amused.

"Nap?" She asked immediately, turning to the clock that was mounted on the wall, "Oh no, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said as she scrambled to her feet.

"It's okay, I fed everyone already. But I decided to come and check on you." He said lightly.

"Oh thanks." She said popping her shoulders.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked concerned.

"A bit, actually." She said smiling. "Who knew a couple tears could make you feel loads better." She said hugging him.

"You're not going to start to cry everyday, now are you?" Harry asked awkwardly, as he hugged her tightly.

"No. Not at all. Crying is for prissy girls and I am definitely not one of those." Ginny said, still not letting go of Harry. She didn't know why, but whenever she hugged him, she never wanted to leave. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Well, the kids were worried. I thought you were going to come down in about ten minutes then an hour passed by and I was starting to worry along with them." Ginny snorted.

"So, did you tell off James?" Ginny asked stepping back from Harry's embrace.

"No. I didn't know what that shrug meant so I thought we'd talk about it later."

"Well, I don't really know if I'm mad at him more because of what he did, or more because he lied to me." Ginny said shaking her head.

"He lied to me too." Harry added.

"Where do you think he gets that from?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno. It was definitely not you, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from me."

"No, he definitely didn't get it from you. I feel like you can't tell a lie even if you tried." Ginny taunted.

"Oh really, I bet I can."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok….er…I really don't want to kiss you right now." Harry said smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes. Then quickly pecked him on the lips. But almost exactly as she started to turn around and walk out of the room, Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and crashed his lips to hers'. They stood in the snog for a while. Not really caring.

But with every beginning, comes an ending and they parted once they realized how long they had been standing there, snogging.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Ginny said smiling up at her husband.

The couple walked hand in hand down the hallway and the down the never ending staircase, until they reached the main floor.

"Mummy!" Lily jumped up and ran to her mum and hugged her. "We thought you were sick!" Lily said in Ginny's embrace.

"You thought I was sick?" Ginny asked as she crouched in front of her daughter, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah, Daddy said that you were going to be okay, you just couldn't be down here right now. So I just assumed you were sick." Lily said hugging her mum once more.

"No, I wasn't sick. I just needed a nap." Ginny said standing up again.

"Aunt Ginny, are you okay? We were worried." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Teddy." She said smiling at her godson. She couldn't stop but feel awkward under all the attentive eyes upon her. She really hated being stared down like this, but she tried to act normal.

"Um, Mum?" James spoke up. Ginny looked up at her son.

"What?"

"Are you going to yell at me?" He asked apprehensively.

"I don't know yet." She said very calmly yet edgy, not many people could tell what she was feeling.

"Your mother and I still need to talk about it." Older Harry said harshly. Ginny glanced at her husband and gave him a look. She didn't understand why _now _he'd be a bit harsh. And _now _he's on edge. _I guess when it ends in breakdowns, it brings out the Weasley temper in Harry, _Older Ginny thought, _not bad for his usual go with the flow self. _

"Harry, did you tell them already?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. They know." Harry reassured her as they both conjured up recliners and sat in the huge living room, holding hands. Both Younger Ginny and Younger Harry watched the couple, faces both red. They seemed so in love, and so public with it. To the point where they didn't really know what to say to each other anymore.

Not long until everyone started to head up to bed. And everyone finally fell asleep.

* * *

Younger Ginny woke up around midnight feeling incredibly thirsty. She looked over at Hermione, who was peacefully sleeping, and slowly got out of her bed trying not to make a sound, then went straight out of the door and walked down the hall. She crept down the stairs trying not to make a sound and practically ran into the kitchen. But stopped quickly when she caught sight of someone else already there.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she saw the fifteen year old sitting on the chairs that were at the end of the counter. He whipped around.

"Ginny. What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just thirsty. You?" Ginny asked, as she took out a glass for water.

"I couldn't sleep, because of Ron's snoring…again." He said rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Well, maybe you've figured out why Ron's room is on the top floor of the Burrow." Ginny said giggling.

"Really? That's why?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah. Of course some can still hear it but it's a little quieter for the rest of us." She said setting her glass down.

"So…how are you taking this?" Harry asked.

"Taking what?" She asked confused. Actually, no, she wasn't confused. She knew exactly what he was talking about but she really wanted to stall the question.

"Taking this. Time traveling. Finding out…you know…we get together." He said awkwardly and slightly blushing.

"A bit surprising, but I'm not putting much thought into it. I mean, we're going to get back and our memories are going to be wiped. Why think of the little things?" She said taking another sip of her water.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to going back. I can say that much." He said sighing.

"What do you mean?" She said setting her glass on the island. And leaning up against it. Harry paused and looked up at her.

"I'm not looking forward to going back and hearing everybody call me a liar. I like this place. I'm not getting many nightmares from Voldemort here. And it seems a bit more calm and serene."

"Yeah, I understand that. After, you know, my first year, All I would get were nightmares. Most of them seemed real. But I'm sure that none of them can compare to yours." She sighed. Harry shrugged. He knew her nightmares were if not as bad were still pretty terrible.

"But, if you don't want to go back. Then cherish your little vacation while we're here. I mean, look at Moody." She said, before looking around then leaning in a bit. "I think the wrinkles on his face are starting to disappear." She whispered, making Harry laugh. She laughed along. But after they stopped they noticed something.

They were standing exactly where the older them were standing when Harry came home from his auror mission. Ginny jumped back a little and Harry stood up from his seat.

"Well…uh…I hope you have sweet dreams." Harry said quickly before going back up the stairs.

"Yeah you too." Ginny said back before pouring out her water and placing the glass in the sink.

* * *

Older Harry and Older Ginny had woken up to voices coming from downstairs. At first, they had forgotten about the recent events, and the fact that not only were their family here. But it didn't take long for them to recognize the voices down there.

"Gin. I think you're down there." He whispered through the darkness. He felt Ginny push the blankets aside and sit up.

"No, I hear your voice." She whispered back. Harry sat up too, and put his glasses on.

"Are we going to go spy on them?" Harry asked mischievously.

"Well, it's not that rude. I mean, it's us we would be eavesdropping on….Let's go!" She said before putting on her robe over her night gown and slowly tip toeing across the room and out the door. Harry sighed as he followed her also.

They tip toed down the stairs but went down the second stairwell that led to the foyer, and out of the kitchen's sight. Ginny looked at Harry and put her finger on her lips signaling him to be even quieter.

They tip toed over to one of the door ways that led to the kitchen from the dining room. They stood on either side of the door and listened to their conversation.

"…Ron's snoring…again" Harry's voice carried through the doorway.

"Well, maybe you've figured out why Ron's room is on the top floor of the Burrow." Ginny's quiet voice rang. Ginny glanced at her husband then kept listening.

"Really? That's why?"

"Yeah. Of course some can still hear it but it's a little quieter for the rest of us." A clank of a glass being set on the counter came right after.

"So…how are you taking this?"

"Taking what?".

"Taking this. Time traveling. Finding out…you know…we get together." Harry's voice sounding completely awkward, as if he didn't even know what he was thinking.

"A bit surprising, but I'm not putting much thought into it. I mean, we're going to get back and our memories are going to be wiped. Why think of the little things?" Ginny looked up at her husband once more and shook her head. She knew that if it wasn't for her incredible acting skills, she would have already said how much she wanted it to happen.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to going back. I can say that much."

"What do you mean?" There was a slight pause, and Older Harry knitted his eyebrows as he listened to what his fifteen year old self had to say.

"I'm not looking forward to going back and hearing everyone call me a liar. I like this place. I'm not getting many nightmares from Voldemort here. And it seems a bit more calm and serene."

"Yeah, I understand that. After, you know, my first year, All I would get were nightmares. Most of them seemed real. But I'm sure that none of them can compare to yours." Another pause came then the voice continued, "But, if you don't want to go back. Then cherish your little vacation while we're here. I mean, look at Moody." A slight pause, and the voice's volume dropped lower, making the couple lean into the door way a little more, "I think the wrinkles on his face are starting to disappear."

Both Harrys giggled. Even Older Ginny giggled a long. But then there was a few moments of silence and then a couple thuds, as if someone got up from the chair and the other jumped back.

"Well…uh…I hope you have sweet dreams." Harry's voice said in a panicky tone.

"Yeah you too." Ginny's voice answered before they heard someone running back up the stairs, and the other pouring water into the sink and following close behind.

The couple stared at each other in confusion. What had just happened? They glanced in to make sure no one was there, then stepped into their kitchen and took the seats at the end of their counter.

"Harry?" Ginny started.

"What?" He whispered.

"Do you know why the conversation suddenly stopped?" She asked quietly.

"No. I heard as much as you did…Do you think that they…that we…that, you know, they…snogged?" Harry asked quietly.

"Maybe. It could have happened. I mean, they…or we, were getting along fine. Then silence, then they jumped…Maybe they realized what they were doing and panicked?" Ginny asked.

"Are you sure? I think that was their first conversation one on one." Harry said quietly.

"Should we ask them tomorrow? You know, like I ask me, and you ask you?" Ginny said scratching her head.

"Maybe. But we can't just go up to them and say, 'you know I was eavesdropping on your conversation last night, and I was wondering if you two snogged.'" Harry laughed a bit.

"Of course we wouldn't ask them like that." Ginny said pushing him playfully on the shoulder.

"Well, if they truly snogged. I think tomorrow they'll be a bit, you know, awkward around each other. We were after the little mishap at the Burrow with Ron."

"No, that was because my brother walked in on us. And we really didn't know who was supposed to start a conversation after that."

"Yeah…that wasn't the only reason." Harry said quietly, not really thinking of what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked slyly. She knew Harry was keeping something from her.

"Well, you know, your brother and his overprotected ways." Harry stalled.

"What did he tell you?" Ginny asked a bit angrily.

"Ginny, that was a little under twenty-one years ago. There's no point getting angry about it now." Harry said getting up from the seat, and holding out his hand for his wife.

"I'm going to get you to tell me the truth even if I have to confund you to do so." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and hopping off the seat.

"Okay, love, but now, let's go back to sleep." Harry said leading her up the stairwell.

"Okay." Ginny said following him to their bedroom.

* * *

The morning went by slowly. Older Harry and Older Ginny, both watched their younger selves closely. Noticing that every time they looked at each other, they blushed. Apparently they were the only ones to notice. Which, was a good thing. Who knows what the twins would do if they had been observant enough.

"Mum? Dad?" James' voice took them back from their thoughts, "Um, can I talk to you guys alone?" He asked. He seemed a bit guilty, yet embarrassed. Maybe gloomy. Older Ginny and Older Harry glanced at each other before nodding and walking out of the ballroom with James and stopping inside the living room.

"What's wrong, James?" Harry asked. James took a deep breath and looked into his mother's and father's eyes.

"I'm really, really sorry. To both of you. And it's not just because of yesterday, but because of everything I've done. All of those times that I lied to you, and blamed everyone else for my mistakes, and all those stupid pranks that I pulled. I feel like I've done the worst things lately, and you have no reason to forgive me, but I want you two to know that I am really sorry." James said looking at his feet. Ginny glanced at Harry then sighed.

"James. I'm not angry at you. I wasn't that mad when I saw you reading those articles. I think what really angered me was that you lied to me, but I'm not that angry now."

"But, Dad said you were disappointed about something. If it wasn't me, what was it?" He asked.

"You read only two of those articles, right?" James nodded, "Well, lets just say, I wasn't liked by the press and the media. Actually I was completely opposite. I was disappointed that people that I care about, like you and all the children, not to mention our guests, were reading about things that I sort of wanted to keep secret."

"But, we already knew you were a great Quidditch player."

"Well, it wasn't that that I was trying to keep secret. It was the articles like the last one you read. Those letters your dad gets from those strangers are a small portion of what I had to deal with. And when I saw you all crowded around the box, I just, I dunno, sort of lost it, and needed time to think of everything through."

"I'm really sorry, Mum. And Dad for lying to you and everything. Also, I'm sorry that I'm not that great of a son." James said in a small voice, "I guess I've never really been one." He said sadly. Ginny glanced at Harry again then put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"No, you're a perfect son. And you have been ever since you were a baby." Ginny said smiling.

"I bet that's just a lie to make me feel better." James said looking into his mum's eyes that were identical to his.

"You don't believe me?" Ginny asked. James shrugged. "I think I can show you something that would prove you wrong." James looked up confused.

"Hey, I need to show James something really quickly." Ginny said to the people eating breakfast.

"Ooh! Can we come?" Lily asked.

"If you want to." Harry said smiling.

"It matters, is it going to embarrass James?" Albus asked.

"Maybe." Ginny said smiling at her eldest son.

"Count me in!" Teddy said getting up from his seat. Ginny led everyone to the basement. It seemed like everyone was interested. Ginny nodded to Harry, and he conjured up some couches in the empty space, and had them face a wall. Ginny tapped a cabinet with her wand and the doors flung open and a pensieve rolled out. She took out a vile that was also in that cabinet and poured it into the pensieve. Harry came up and muttered some spell to it and then pointed his wand at the blank wall. Soon a swirling pattern came on the wall.

"How did you do that?" Young Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked casually.

"How on earth did that happen?"

"Harry's the one who figured it out. I can't do it." She said taking a seat next to James. Harry took a seat next to his wife and everyone watched the swirling pattern turn into a memory.

* * *

_"Whoosh!" Ginny said as she spun around with a one, soon to be two, year old James on her hip. That Ginny was much younger with longer hair and looked as though she was in her early twenties._

_ "Faster, Mummy, Faster!" The toddler cried as Ginny twirled around._

_ "No, any faster and your head will fall off." Ginny said laughing. James looked at her confused and pointed to his thigh. "No, that's your leg." He pointed to his stomach, still confused. "No, that's your tummy." She took his little hand and put up to his head. "There you go."_

_ He giggle a little and rested his head on her shoulder laughing. She brushed some fine black hairs out of his forehead and sighed._

_ "Looks like Daddy should be home soon. I should start making dinner." She said walking over into the kitchen._

_ "James helps Mummy." The toddler said as Ginny took out a pot and placed it on the stove._

_ "No, James, Mummy is going to use a stove, so you're going to stay far away." She said as she turned a little so that the pot and the stove were out James' reach._

_ "James a big boy. James helps Mummy." Ginny kissed his forehead and turned the stove on letting it to start boiling the water that was in the pot._

_ "You will one day. But I think by the time you can, you won't want to anymore." Ginny sighed. _

_ There was a popping sound and Harry came into the kitchen. He was definitely younger and seemed a bit more buff, yet not much different then he looked now._

_ "I'm home." He said, as he walked closer to his wife and son. He bent over and started to kiss his wife, letting it linger, but a pair of two small hands pried them apart, pushing Harry away from Ginny. Both the adults looked at James confused._

_ "No. No. No." James said pointing his finger at his dad, "Mummy mine. Not Daddy's." He said giving Harry a glare. Ginny giggled a little at the face Harry had._

_ "I thought Mummy was mine too."_

_ "No. Mummy mine. Not Daddy's." James said putting his head against her shoulder._

_ "That's right you tell him, James." Ginny said smiling at her son._

_ "Can Daddy share Mummy with you?" Harry asked amused._

_ "No." James said, his voice starting to sound annoyed, "Mummy mine. Not Daddy's." _

_ "Okay. Okay. You can have Mummy." Harry said smiling. James kissed Ginny's cheek and looked back at Harry. Harry held his hands up in surrender while Ginny giggled a little at the battle that just happened between her son and husband._

_ "James, look you hurt Daddy's feelings." Ginny said smiling. James looked at Harry and shrugged._

_ "Daddy smile. He happy." James said, playing Ginny's hair. _

_ "But, you won't share. Now he's all left out." James looked at his mum then reached to the counter, Ginny helped by taking a step closer. The toddler took a spoon off of the counter and handed it to Harry._

_ "James share." He said as Harry took the spoon._

_ "Thanks James." Harry said laughing as he took the spoon, "I've always wanted a spoon." Harry said smiling._

_ "Daddy welcome." He said smiling, and wrapped his arms around his mum's neck and hugged her._

_ "James, you know Dominique is coming tomorrow, and she'd want to share your toys with you. If she wants your choo choo train you have to let her borrow it."_

_ "No. No, train for Domie. Train for James. James only." _

_ "Well, what would you give her if she asks for your choo choo train?" Ginny asked amused._

_ "Daddy!" He said pointing to Harry. _

_ "You'd give me away?" Harry asked faking a sad face, yet sort of had a hint of amusement in his face._

_ "Why would you give Daddy away?" Ginny asked. James smiled and put his head back on his mum's shoulder._

_ "Mummy mine. Not Daddy's."_

* * *

The memory ended and Older Ginny looked at her son smiling.

"Wow, you seemed, half decent James." Fred II said laughing. James just sat there smiling.

"Why wouldn't you let me borrow your choo choo train?" Dominique asked crossing her arms.

"Pshh. You think you were going to waltz in and take my choo choo train? Think again." James said laughing.

"What happened? When did James become so…James. Sorry, I love you James, but I can't remember him ever being nice to me." Albus said. Ginny snorted.

"Well…" Ginny said getting up, from the couch. She took another vile and poured into the pensieve.

"I think this is why." She said sadly.

* * *

_"Look, James." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at a baby who was being tended by a nurse on the other side of the glass. "That's your younger brother."_

_ "Brudder?" He asked confused._

_ "Yes, brother. His name is Albus. Can you say that?"_

_ "Al."_

_ "Okay, that works too." She said smiling._

_ "Mammy." He said quietly. _

_ "What?" Mrs. Weasley said in a baby voice._

_ "What's brudder?"_

_ "Well, you know how Victoire and Dominique have Louis?" James nodded, "Louis is their brother. And Victoire and Dominique are their sisters."_

_ "Sisser?"_

_ "Yes, sister."_

_ "Teddy is James sisser?" James asked confused._

_ "Um. Not exactly. Teddy is your brother too." James looked at her confused. "You don't have a sister…yet." James looked at her sad. _

_ "Want sisser."_

_ "Don't worry. I think you'll get one sooner or later." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Come on lets go back to the waiting room. You can play with Molly and Lucy. There the only children here."_

_ Mrs. Weasley held James' hand as he slowly tried to walk back to the waiting room on his own. Molly set him down with the four year old, really close to being five, Molly, and the three year old Lucy._

_ "Hi, James." Molly said bubbly._

_ "Hi Molly." James muttered._

_ "Do you know what you get to take home today?" Molly asked. James shook his head. "A brother! Do you know what a brother is?"_

_ "Louis."_

_ "No, Louis is your cousin. Your brother is…what's his name, Daddy?" Molly asked. Percy looked down at her daughter and smiled._

_ "His name is Albus." He said smiling, "Albus Severus Potter." Molly nodded and turned back to James._

_ "Him. I'll just call him Al."_

_ "He comes home?" James asked confused._

_ "Yes. He'll come home with you. You can play with him. Talk to him. Share your toys with him. He's going to be the new baby of the family! Well…until Aunt Hermione has her baby." James shook his head._

_ "No. James the baby." He said crossing his arms._

_ "Not anymore. You get to be a big boy. I heard that Aunt Ginny is taking you off the sippy cup! You'll be drinking from a big boy glass. Everything is going to change!" Molly said excited. Little did she know, everything she was saying was making James angry and scared._

_ "No." James said irritated._

_ "Yes. It won't just be you, Teddy, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. You get to add little Al there too!"_

_ "No. Just Mummy, Daddy, James. No Al." He said with tears in his eyes._

_ "Yes. You get Al. He'll be the new baby of the family. And he might be the one to have your sippy cup soon." Molly said happily then redirected her attention to Lucy._

_ "Mummy, Daddy, James. No Al." He repeated to himself. "Just James." He said sadly letting tears fall down his cheek._

* * *

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Let the sibling rivalry begin." She said sadly.

"So, I was the one who provoked this?" Molly II asked sadly.

"You didn't mean to, but you sort of did." Teddy said sadly.

"Ever since then, James acted out and because I had to take care of Albus. He didn't want me to be his anymore." Ginny said sadly. Harry hugged his wife sadly.

"No." James said loudly, making Harry and Ginny look at him confused. He took a deep breathe and smiled, "Mummy's mine. Not Daddy's." He said laughing. Ginny hugged him tightly. "I love you, Mum." James said quietly, hoping no one else heard it.

"Love you too, James."


End file.
